


Coś pożyczonego

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Famous Louis, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Wedding Planner Harry, Wedding Planning, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry to młody, przystojny i odnoszący sukcesy mężczyzna. Jest właścicielem agencji ślubnej Perfect Moments, która specjalizuje się w organizowaniu ślubów gwiazd. Louis Tomlinson jest gwiazdą - członkiem znanego na całym świecie boysbandu One Direction, który właśnie został postawiony przed podjętą przez zarząd decyzją: ma pobrać się z Eleanor Calder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moje pierwsze opowiadanie o Larrym. Co... widać. ;)

_maj_  
  
  
 Harry’ego obudził telefon. Irytujący dźwięk rozbrzmiewał i rozbrzmiewał, dopóki chłopak nie wykopał się spod kołdry, zrzucając na podłogę tony papierów z którymi zasnął, i po omacku poruszył ręką w poszukiwaniu telefonu.  
\- Słucham? - mruknął wyraźnie zachrypniętym głosem, mrugając ciężkimi powiekami.  
 Wzrokiem odnalazł elektroniczny zegarek stojący na stoliczku nocnym, którego zielone cyferki pokazywały godzinę 04:12. Harry przeklął w myślach.  
\- Harry? - Zapłakany, drżący głos rozbrzmiał w słuchawce, sprawiając, że chłopak natychmiast usiadł na łóżku, całkowicie rozbudzony.  
\- Miley? Miley, co się stało?  
\- Zerwał ze mną, Harry - załkała, pociągając nosem. - Liam zerwał zaręczyny.  
Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Miley i Liam przyszli do niego kilka miesięcy temu, ich ślub miał się odbyć już w lipcu i teraz nagle się rozstali? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć; media przewidywały, że to małżeństwo nie przetrwa długo, ale chyba nikt nie przewidział, że zakończy się, nim jeszcze się zacznie. A już na pewno nie Harry. Zapewne musiał coś źle usłyszeć.  
\- Liam Hemsworth z tobą zerwał, Miley? - zapytał, by się upewnić.  
Odpowiedział mu szloch. Harry przeklął pod nosem swoją głupotę i wymruczał do słuchawki telefonu kilka pocieszających słów. Kobieta powoli się uspokajała i Styles po chwili usłyszał, jak wypowiada słowa:   
\- No więc chciałam odwołać wesele, Harry.  
 Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć - rozłączyła się. Mężczyzna przeklął, wstając z łóżka i przeczesując palcami włosy. Przeszedł na boso do kuchni, gdzie włączył czajnik i naszykował kubek z kawą, wiedząc, że i tak już nie zaśnie. Wyciągnął z lodówki kubeczek jogurtu i usiadł przy stole, nie mając zamiaru odwoływać imprezy. Znał Miley i Liama, i wiedział, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Jeśli się pokłócili - to się pogodzą, a on nie miał zamiaru zaczynać wszystkiego od nowa. Zanurzył łyżeczkę w truskawkowym jogurcie i wstał, zalewając wrzątkiem kubek i pociągnął nosem, wdychając przyjemny aromat. Po kilku sekundach na jego kolana wskoczyła rudawa kotka syberyjska o czekoladowych, nieco skośnych oczach, łasząc się.  
\- Cześć, Cloe - powiedział cicho, głaszcząc zwierzę za uszkiem. - Rozumiem, że zgłodniałaś, co?  
  
-x-  
  
 Kiedy kilka godzin później Harry pchnął oszklone drzwi z przyklejonym logo Perfect Moments, Erin siedziała już za niskim białym kontuarem, stukając zawzięcie w klawiaturę. Uniosła na chwilę głowę i uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, poprawiając krótkie, brązowe włosy i wróciła do pracy. Harry rozejrzał się po holu i poprzestawiał nieco czerwone kanapy przy białych stolikach, które stały tu specjalnie dla ewentualnych klientów, przesunął nieco wazon z tulipanami i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że ciemne panele na ścianach w dalszym ciągu wyglądały równie dobrze, jak przed tygodniem, gdy zostały zakładane.   
Harry nie chciał przenosić swojej agencji; podobało mu się na obrzeżach Londynu, było tam spokojnie i cicho, ale klienci cenili sobie wygodę z lokacji w centrum, a on cenił sobie klientów. Nie mniej jednak podobało mu się tutaj. Lokal był większy i mógł wykazać się swoim talentem dekoratorskim. Sam urządził hol, swój gabinet, dwie łazienki, niewielką salę konferencyjną i pokój socjalny, który tak naprawdę stał się gabinetem Erin, choć nikt o tym nie wspominał.  
\- Napawałeś się już swoim talentem przez ostatnie trzy dni. Nie sądzisz, że twoje ego jest już maksymalnie napuszone? - Kobieta zaśmiała się, wstając z obrotowego krzesła, by naszykować mu kawę.  
\- Zazdrościsz mi, _Erin_ , bo ja _rzeczywiście mam_ talent.  
Szatynka zmrużyła groźnie oczy; nie lubiła swojego imienia i wolała, gdy zwracano się do niej po nazwisku, czyli Silver. Harry oczywiście o tym wiedział, ale wiedział także w jaki najłatwiejszy sposób wyprowadzić swoją przyjaciółkę z równowagi. Choć i tak nikt nie robił tego lepiej niż Zayn. Nie odpowiedziała jednak, tylko zaparzyła filiżankę kawy i zaniosła ją do jego gabinetu, stawiając na biurku z wiśniowego drzewa.   
\- Jakieś nowości? – spytała niby od niechcenia, przynosząc także pocztę i talerzyk z jeszcze ciepłymi bułeczkami z czekoladą, które tak uwielbiał.  
 Harry skinął w podziękowaniu, rozsiadając się na skórzanym fotelu, powoli rozrywając pieczywo na kawałki. Włączył laptopa i rzucił okiem na koperty równo ułożone z lewej strony biurka, zanim przeniósł spojrzenie na drobną brunetkę, uśmiechając się ponuro.  
\- W nocy dzwoniła do mnie Miley – zaczął, wpisując hasło i nieznacznie odsuwając od siebie komputer, by ponownie skupić wzrok na rozmówczyni. – Liam zerwał zaręczyny.  
Silver zakrztusiła się kawałkiem bułki i zakasłała kilka razy, mrugając gwałtownie powiekami, pod którymi zebrały się łzy.  
\- CO?! – wydusiła w końcu, ocierając kąciki oczu.  
\- Nie sądzę, by było to długotrwałe. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Kilka dni i się pogodzą, więc na razie nie odwołuj niczego, dobrze?   
Silver przytaknęła, wstając. Zabrała swój pusty już kubek po herbacie i skierowała się do wyjścia, zatrzymując w progu.  
\- Och, prawie zapomniałam – powiedziała, zerkając na niego przez ramię. – Dzwoniła pani Manters, chciała się z tobą spotkać i porozmawiać o kwiatach.  
\- Myślałem, że ty zajmujesz się jej ślubem.  
\- Taaa… - Silver przewróciła oczami. – Pani Manters najwyraźniej nie odpowiada moje podejście.   
Harry uniósł brwi, domagając się wyjaśnień. Erin westchnęła i zmarszczyła lekko nos, opierając się biodrem o framugę drzwi.   
\- Według niej moje herbaciane róże nie są tak bardzo herbaciane o jakich marzyła.  
Mężczyzna roześmiał się na widok wzburzonej przyjaciółki; ta przewróciła oczami i zniknęła, zajmując się swoją pracą.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry właśnie skończył omawiać kwestię herbacianych róż z panią Manters (co skończyło się na wybraniu przez nią bukiecików białych margaretek na stoły) i kiedy zamknął za nią drzwi, oddychając z ulgą, rozległ się dźwięk telefonu.  
\- Miła pogawędka, co? – prychnęła Silver, wynurzając się ze swojego gabinetu, gdzie ukrywała się podczas wizyty klientki.  
Harry wystawił dziecinnie język; szpilki kobiety uderzyły rytmicznie o podłogę, gdy w pośpiechu przebiegła przez hol, co nie było zbyt łatwe zważywszy na obcisłą, ołówkową czarną spódnicę, która opinała jej uda. Podniosła słuchawkę służbowego telefonu, witając się standardowym _Witam, agencja ślubna Perfect Moments, w czym mogę pomóc?_ i odwróciła się, posyłając mu karcące spojrzenie. Przez chwilę słuchała w milczeniu, po czym potrząsnęła głową, odpowiadając:  
\- Nie, jego współpracownica.  
Harry uniósł brwi, ale Erin machnęła ręką, zbywając go. Ponownie zamilkła na kilka sekund, a jej starannie wydepilowane brwi zmarszczyły się w oburzeniu.  
\- Oczywiście – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Proszę chwilę poczekać – dodała, siląc się na uprzejmość, co wywnioskował z jej zaczerwienionych uszu; Silver przyłożyła słuchawkę do piersi i machnęła na niego, zupełnie tak, jakby to ona była tu szefową.  
\- Gościu z Modest – warknęła, zirytowana. – Najwyraźniej uważa, że jestem na zbyt niskim stanowisku, by móc z nim rozmawiać. _W takim razie poproszę pana Harry’ego Stylesa. Jak rozumiem, to on jest właścicielem agencji_ – dodała, naśladując telefonicznego rozmówcę.  
Harry zaśmiał się i poklepał ją po ramieniu, odbierając od niej słuchawkę.  
\- Zauważ, że tym subtelnym tekstem chciałam zasugerować, że należy mi się awans – powiedziała, wychodząc z gabinetu.  
Chłopak przewrócił oczami. Wciąż uśmiechnięty przyłożył telefon do ucha, słysząc zniecierpliwiony oddech.  
\- Dzień dobry, mówi Harry Styles.   
\- Nareszcie. – Męski, gruby głos westchnął z ulgą. – Witam, panie Styles, tutaj Simon – przerwał, jakby spodziewał się jakiejś reakcji. – Simon Cowell.   
\- Witam, panie Cowell, w czym mogę służyć? – spytał Harry, siadając w fotelu i wyjmując z kubka długopis. Zębami zdjął zatyczkę i zaczął mazać po czystej kartce leżącej na biurku.  
\- Jeden z moich chłopców się zaręczył. Chcą wziąć ślub.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział, powstrzymując westchnięcie. _No raczej, że nie planuje pogrzebu_.  
\- Słyszałem, że jest pan dobry. Pańska agencja cieszy się niemałą popularnością, a nam zależy na dobrej renomie. Tak więc, czy mogę na pana liczyć, panie Styles?  
 - Och… Dziękuję za słowa uznania – powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Jednak chciałbym chociaż dowiedzieć się kogo ślub będę organizował.  
\- Louisa Tomlinsona z One Direction, oczywiście – rzekł dobitnie. – Z Eleanor Calder. Zresztą, pojawią się w pana agencji najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Czyli za jakiś miesiąc. Do widzenia, panie Styles.  
\- Do… - Połączenie zostało zerwane.  
Harry popatrzył zaskoczony na słuchawkę telefonu, którą wciąż trzymał w ręce. Powoli odłożył aparat na miejsce i drgnął, gdy chwilę później drzwi jego gabinetu otwarły się i stanęła w nich Silver, niosąc dwie szklanki wypełnione whisky.   
\- A to po co? – spytał, gdy usiadła przed nim i postawiła na biurku alkohol.  
\- Jak to po co? Przeżyłeś spotkanie z panią Manters i prawdopodobnie właśnie dostałeś kolejne zlecenie. Trzeba to oblać!   
Harry nie miał sił, by tłumaczyć jej, że w pracy nie powinno się pić. Alkohol podrażnił nieco jego przełyk, ale nie przejął się tym specjalnie.  
\- Dzisiaj wychodzisz z Zaynem, prawda? – spytał, uświadamiając sobie nagle dlaczego Erin wpadła na pomysł picia.  
\- Wepchnął się. – Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, choć wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że lubi Malika. – Więc idziemy całą paczką do klubu. Może chciałbyś z nami pójść? – spytała taktownie, pomimo, iż już znała odpowiedź.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Mam dużo pracy – odparł automatycznie.  
\- Jasne, pracy. – Silver prychnęła. – Harry, minął już rok i naprawdę…  
\- Nie, Silver – uciął. – Poza tym, nie ukrywajmy, że przyszłaś tu tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, która gwiazda się hajta.   
Jeśli jeszcze przed chwilą twarz Erin wykrzywiał grymas niezadowolenia, to natychmiast zniknął. Jej niebieskie oczy zamigotały w podnieceniu, a na policzki wkradł się rumieniec. Nieświadomie pochyliła się w jego stronę, a długie kolczyki poruszyły się w hipnotyzujący sposób.   
\- Louis Tomlinson. One…  
\- LOUIS TOMLINSON HAJTA SIĘ Z EL?! PRZECIEŻ ON JEST GEJEM!   
\- Co?!   
Silver opadła na krzesło, wypuszczając powietrze. Lekki rumieniec, który zdobił jej policzki, zamienił się w czerwoną plamę, która rozlała się po całej jej twarzy i szyi, gdy przyglądała mu się z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Simon Cowell właśnie do mnie dzwonił i… - zaczął Harry, ale znów brutalnie mu przerwano.  
\- OCH, wiedziałam! Zarząd. – Niemal wypluła to słowo, zdegustowana. – Menadżerowie. Też mi coś! Wszyscy wiedzą, że Tomlinson jest gejem, nie ma zmiłuj. Wystarczy na niego spojrzeć! Czysta definicja homoseksualisty, ot co!  
\- Silver. – Harry ucisnął palcami nasadę nosa. – To, że ktoś ubiera się nietypowo jak na mężczyznę…  
\- …jak ty…  
\- …albo lubi spędzać czas w towarzystwie facetów…  
\- …jak ty…  
\- …lub nie obściskuje się na prawo i lewo ze swoją dziewczyną…  
\- …jak… Nie, ty nie masz dziewczyny.  
\- …to nie znaczy, że jest gejem.  
\- Ale ty jesteś gejem, Harry.   
\- Tak, wiem to, Silver – odpowiedział, poirytowany. – To nie to, co chciałem ci przekazać…  
\- I Louis też jest gejem – dodała stanowczo.  
Harry przymknął oczy i westchnął. Jeżeli Silver coś sobie ubzdurała – nic nie było w stanie przekonać ją, że się myli. Swoją drogą, miała ona niesamowity gej-radar, więc może coś… _Nie_.  
\- Może się jeszcze napijmy.


	2. Chapter 2

_maj/czerwiec_  
  
  
  
Londyn potrafił zaskakiwać. Kiedy Harry obudził się w środowy poranek, powitały go krople deszczu rytmicznie uderzające w szyby okien. A przecież jeszcze wczoraj słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało twarze! Po zjedzeniu śniadania, na które przygotował swoją ulubioną jajecznicę na boczku z pomidorami, której zjedzenia ostentacyjnie odmówiła Cloe, i teoretycznym doprowadzeniu się do stanu, w którym nie wstydził pokazać się na zewnątrz, Harry wybiegł z domu, ukrywając się pod dużym, czarnym parasolem.  
Dwadzieścia minut później, nadal stał w korku, gdy jego telefon zadzwonił, a na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się zdjęcie Silver.  
\- Gdzie się podziewasz, Styles? – Zaczęła, wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym głosem. – Wyobraź sobie, że czeka na ciebie Miley z Liamem.  
\- Ciebie też miło słyszeć, Silver – mruknął, wrzucając bieg. – Stoję w korku na Regent Street, będę za piętnaście minut.  
\- Lepiej, żebyś był. Niedługo ma przyjść Calder – przypomniała.  
Harry jęknął, oczekując kolejnego wykładu na temat orientacji seksualnej Louisa Tomlinsona. To jednak nie nastąpiło; Erin rozłączyła się bez pożegnania. Harry nacisnął klakson.  
  
-x-  
  
Drzwi do jego gabinetu były otwarte; przez uchylone skrzydło dostrzegł krótkie, jasne włosy Miley, która siedziała tyłem do niego, na jednym z dwóch krzeseł przy jego biurku. W pośpiechu strzepnął krople deszczu z parasola, który zostawił przy wejściu.  
 - Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział, wchodząc do gabinetu i witając się krótkim pocałunkiem w policzek z kobietą i uściskiem dłoni z towarzyszącym jej Liamem. – Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze was tutaj spotkam – dodał, unosząc znacząco brew, przecząc samemu sobie.   
Miley posłała mu zakłopotany uśmiech, za to Hemsworth zaśmiał się, odszukując dłoń swojej (byłej) narzeczonej, na której ponownie znalazł się pierścionek zaręczynowy.   
 - Oczywiście, Styles – rzucił przyjaznym głosem.  
Harry uśmiechnął się. Był zaskoczony, że para czekała na niego zupełnie sama; sądził, iż zajęła się nimi Silver, ale tej nie było obecnej w gabinecie. Jedynym elementem, świadczącym o tym, że w ogóle się tu pojawiła, były dwie filiżanki stojące przed klientami i talerzyk z ciasteczkami. Cyrus musiała dostrzec jego konsternację, bo odezwała się:  
\- Erin zajęła się jakąś inną klientką. Choć nie wyglądała na zachwyconą.   
\- Tak, jakby kiedykolwiek była – dopowiedział Harry.  
Pozwolili sobie na krótką rozmowę na temat upodobań Silver, co chwilę wybuchając śmiechem, jednak kiedy zielona herbata, którą pili, ostygła, a ciasteczka znikły i na talerzyku zostały tylko okruszki, Harry podniósł się z wygodnego fotela i podszedł do regału, który zajmował całą długość jednej z ścian. Przez chwilę wertował jakieś dokumenty, po czym wyciągnął gruby segregator w zielonym kolorze, opatrzony inicjałami Liama i Miley.   
\- Sądziłam, że kazałam ci odwołać ślub, Harry. – Miley pochyliła się nad segregatorem, nawet nie próbując ukrywać ulgi wymalowanej na jej twarzy.  
\- A czy ja kiedykolwiek zrobiłem coś, co mi kazałaś? – spytał, sprawnie przerzucając strony. – Doskonale wiedziałem, że się zejdziecie, a nie lubię marnować swojej pracy. Tak więc… - przerwał na chwilę, zatrzymując się na stronie z informacjami odnośnie lokalizacji wesela. – 20 lipca, na godzinę dwunastą mamy zamówionego księdza w Scot’s Church w Melbourne. Zgadza się? – Podniósł głowę, a para pokiwała głowami. – W porządku. Zamówiłem już kwiaty; tak jak chciałaś, będą to żółte lilie. Ustawimy je w wazonach przy ołtarzu i przy ławkach.  
\- Świetnie.  
\- Uroczystość w kościele będzie trwała dobre dwie godziny. Wesele zacznie się więc dopiero koło trzeciej i…  
\- A co z tym facetem z Royal? W końcu się zgodził? – spytał Liam, opierając się łokciami o blat stołu, by spojrzeć na zdjęcie Royal Exhibition Building, gdzie miało odbyć się wesele.  
\- Tak, wszystko załatwiłem. Zayn przygotuje tort, a jedzenie zamówiłem w jednej z wypróbowanych knajp w Melbourne.  
Po przedyskutowaniu kolorów obrusów i usadzeniu gości, a także ponownym przejrzeniu menu, Harry odprowadził Miley i Liama do drzwi. Jak można się było spodziewać – deszcz już przestał padać, a zza chmur nieśmiało wyglądało słońce.  
\- Tak więc, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, widzimy się pod koniec czerwca. – Poinformował Harry, pomagając Miley założyć lekką dżinsową kurtkę.  
\- I tym razem ty przyjeżdżasz do nas – dodał Liam.  
Styles zaśmiał się, przeczesując palcami loki. Lubił Miley i Liama, ale w kontaktach z klientami starał się zachowywać profesjonalnie. To właśnie dlatego w wieku dwudziestu siedmiu lat cieszył się dobrą opinią i uważany był za najlepszego organizatora wesel. Niemniej jednak podobała mu się wizja wyjazdu do Stanów i, być może, spędzenia wieczoru w dobrym klubie, niekoniecznie dla gejów.  
\- W porządku – rzucił i, pożegnawszy się, odwrócił, dostrzegając Erin wychodzącą z salki konferencyjnej.  
Miała na sobie proste, ciemne spodnie od garnituru i biała koszulę bez rękawów z ćwiekami przy kołnierzu. Mimo olśniewającego wyglądu nie wydawała się być zachwycona. Usiadła przy kontuarze i zmierzyła Harry’ego krytykanckim spojrzeniem.  
\- Dobrze wyglądasz – oznajmiła, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Dzięki. – Skinął głową. – Co z Calder?  
Silver natychmiast spochmurniała.  
\- Wyszła. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Miała wizytę u kosmetyczki – dodała, przewracając oczami. – Nie mam pojęcia co Tomlinson _mógłby_ w niej widzieć. Jest totalnie pusta i definitywnie leci na kasę.  
Harry mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, podchodząc bliżej i opierając się łokciami o blat i chowając twarz w dłoniach; naprawdę nie miał siły rozmawiać o tym, ale Silver najwyraźniej oczekiwała jakiejś sensowniejszej odpowiedzi, bo zrzuciła jego ręce z kontuaru i spojrzała wyczekująco.  
\- Silver, naprawdę… Jeżeli Tomlinson chce się z nią ożenić, oznacza to, że _nie jest_ gejem, prawda?  
Kobieta przewróciła oczami, prychając. Ściągnęła usta, wyraźnie dając znać co sądzi o jego opinii, ale zamilkła na chwilę, skupiając uwagę na monitorze komputera, gdzie sprawdzała pocztę. Po usunięciu kilku wiadomości ponownie przeniosła na niego wzrok, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Tak, jakby w show biznesie nigdy nie było gejów, którzy mieli przykrywki. Elton John miał żonę, Freddie Mercury był przez sześć lat związany z kobietą…  
\- Freddie określał się jako biseksualistę – wtrącił Harry, ale na Silver nie sprawiło to wrażenia.  
\- …wiedziałeś, że Leonardo da Vinci też był gejem? Ian McKellen również, ale fakt, on nie miał żony. Ale chcę ci udowodnić, że facet może mieć nawet żonę i dziecko, ale być gejem.  
Harry fuknął, ale nic nie powiedział. Super. Naprawdę. Jak dla niego – Louis Tomlinson może być i Marsjaninem, ale on i tak wyprawi mu to cholerne wesele.  
\- Co z Calder? – spytał za to, wygładzając białą koszulkę, którą miał na sobie.  
\- Wróci by z tobą pogadać – odpowiedziała Erin, świadoma, że to kończy rozmowę o homoseksualizmie. – Nie wiem kiedy, nie powiedziała. Wyglądała na nieco rozdrażnioną faktem, iż musiała za tobą czekać, bo Cyrus i Hemsworth są od niej ważniejsi. Mówiła coś o wtorku, ale nie jestem pewna.  
 - W porządku. Idę do biura, muszę wykonać kilka telefonów w sprawie ślubu Miley. Gdyby ktoś przyszedł, nie ma mnie – dodał i wszedł do swojego gabinetu.  
  
-x-  
  
Piątkowe popołudnie było burzliwe. Harry przez ponad godzinę wykłócał się z niejakim Ronem McGallahanem, który zarządzał Royal Exhibition Building, bo nagle stwierdził, że skoro wesele jest tam urządzane, to on powinien zapewniać catering, a Harry nie mógł się na to zgodzić. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że jedzenie od McGallahana okropnie smakuje, a do tego kosztuje krocie. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić na to, by Ron odwołał rezerwację, więc po długiej telefonicznej kłótni w końcu zgodził się na zamówienie szampana, co nieco załagodziło sprawę.  
Kiedy więc wyszedł z gabinetu, całkowicie zmarnowany i zobaczył, że na czerwonej kanapie siedziała Erin, Zayn, Perrie i Ed, uśmiechnął się szeroko, całkowicie zapominając o zmęczeniu i rozdrażnieniu.  
\- Imprezka! – zawołał rozradowany Zayn, a reszta odpowiedziała mu zgodnymi pomrukami.  
Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu (a dokładniej od zerwania z Nickiem) naprawdę miał ochotę na wyjście z przyjaciółmi do baru. A nie było nic lepszego, niż butelka czy dwie zimnego piwa w miłym towarzystwie.   
Tak więc włączył alarm i zamknął agencję, zostawiając na parkingu swoje auto i rozejrzał się za zamówioną taksówką, która stała już na chodniku; kierowca przycisnął klakson, zniecierpliwiony. Ed usiadł z przodu, pozwalając zająć tylne miejsca Harry’emu, Zaynowi i Perrie; Silver nie wyglądała na zachwyconą faktem, iż musiała usiąść któremuś na kolanach, ale po chwili zastanowienia – i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich – wybrała Zayna.  
\- No co? – spytała, widząc ich miny. – Niestosownym byłoby, gdybym usiadła na kolanach szefa, no nie?  
  
Pół godziny później, po kilku piwach, Harry czuł, jak szumi mu w głowie. Świat powoli się rozmazywał, podłoga się chwiała, ale on wytrwale tańczył wśród tłumu na parkiecie, pozwalając, by jakiś całkiem przystojny facet przyciągnął go za szlufki w dżinsach, ocierając się o niego.  
Perrie i Ed tańczyli kilka metrów dalej, skacząc, odpychając się i przysuwając do siebie, stwarzając zagrożenie dla innych tancerzy, którzy bez namysłu zrobili im więcej miejsca, woląc uniknąć poturbowania. Zayn i Silver siedzieli przy barze, ciesząc się darmowymi drinkami od adoratorów.  
\- Łazienka?   
Ochrypły, niski głos dotarł do ucha Harry’ego, gdy mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej, owiewając jego szyję ciepłym powietrzem i zaciskając dłonie na pośladkach Stylesa. W umyśle Harry’ego zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Odsunął się, kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie tym razem, przyjacielu – rzucił i lekceważąc rozczarowane spojrzenie blondyna o brązowych oczach, odwrócił się, by dołączyć do przyjaciół.  
Zamówił u barmana jeszcze jedno piwo i przysiadł na wysokim stołku, mając po prawej stronie Zayna, po lewej Erin. Obydwoje wyglądali na nieźle wstawionych, ale zadowolonych. Harry otoczył dłonią schłodzoną butelkę, obracając się tyłem do baru i patrząc na tańczący, spocony tłum ocierających się o siebie ludzi; blondyn, którego przed chwilą odrzucił, znikał właśnie w łazience z jakimś napakowanym facetem.   
\- Dobrze się bawisz?! – krzyknęła Perrie, pojawiając się przy nim znikąd, otoczona ramieniem przed Ed’a.  
Harry skinął głową w odpowiedzi. I tylko tyle pamiętał z tego wieczora.  
  
-x-  
  
Wtorkowy poranek był równie ciężki, jak sobotni, choć w poniedziałek wcale nie pił. Jednak wysłuchawszy tyle wrednych uwag wypowiedzianych przez Silver na temat Eleanor Calder, zdecydowanie nie miał nastroju na spotkanie z klientką.   
\- Daj spokój, Harry. Przecież nie może być aż tak okropna – powiedział do swojego lustrzanego odbicia.   
Nie dodał jednak nic więcej, a jedynie opłukał twarz zimną wodą, świadomy, iż jeśli zaraz nie wróci do swojego gabinetu, Silver będzie miała używanie („Harry, naprawdę powinieneś dać wolne swojej ręce i zatrudnić jakieś seksowne ciacho”), a Eleanor – jeśli już na niego czeka – nie będzie zadowolona.   
Na szczęście, kiedy wrócił, jego gabinet nadal był pusty. Na biurku wciąż stała niedopita kawa, komputer był włączony, a kilka papierów leżało luzem. Harry z ulgą usiadł na wygodnym, skórzanym fotelu, ale ledwo zebrał kartki i wrzucił je do niszczarki, kiedy rozległo się ciche pukanie do jego gabinetu, a w drzwiach stanęła Silver z nieprzeniknioną miną.  
\- Harry, panna Calder przyszła – oznajmiła, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Zaproś ją – odpowiedział, pewien, że uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciółki nie wróży nic dobrego.   
Erin skinęła głową i cofnęła się, przepuszczając niską szatynkę. Kręcone włosy opadały na łopatki, okalając nieco zaokrągloną, ale przyjazną buzię. Spojrzenie łagodnych, brązowych oczu spoczęło na nim, a idealnie wycięte usta wygięły się w lekki uśmiech. Miała na sobie sięgającą przed kolano, białą plisowaną spódniczkę z wysokim stanem i plecionym skórzanym paskiem, za który wcisnęła wiśniową bluzkę na ramiączkach.   
\- Proszę, niech pani usiądzie – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się i wskazując na krzesło stojące przed nim, zupełnie zaskoczony.  
Spodziewał się raczej wrednej dziewczyny, która będzie rzucała mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenia i posyłała nieprzyjemne uśmieszki, a przed nim siedziała dziewczyna wyglądająca na skromną i całkiem miłą.  
\- Napije się pani czegoś? Kawy, herbaty? – spytał, podnosząc słuchawkę służbowego telefonu i patrząc na nią wyczekująco.  
\- Herbatę z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru poproszę – powiedziała stanowczo. – I mów mi Eleanor, dobrze?   
Harry skinął głową i zadzwonił do Erin, która po chwili przyniosła to, o co prosił i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mężczyzna po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się, zamykając klapę laptopa i skupiając wzrok na Eleanor.  
\- Sądziłem, że przyjdziesz z narzeczonym – wyznał po krótkiej chwili.  
W oczach dziewczyny błysnęło dziwne uczucie, którego Harry nie mógł określić. Po chwili nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle naprawdę coś dostrzegł, bo zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.  
\- Och, nie – powiedziała, nieco zawiedzionym głosem. – Louis jest zajęty.   
\- Więc, Eleanor… – zaczął, odstawiając na bok zieloną herbatę. – Może zacznijmy od terminu ślubu.   
\- Grudzień – oznajmiła od razu. – Zdecydowanie ma to być grudzień.  
\- Och, w porządku. Zatem mamy całkiem dużo czasu, w końcu to…  
\- Grudzień _tego_ roku, Harry – przerwała mu.  
Harry dziękował samemu sobie, za odstawienie na bok filiżanki, bo gdyby nie to, zapewne wyplułby na Eleanor wszystko, co miał w ustach.   
\- Mówisz poważnie?! – zawołał. – Przecież to tylko sześć miesięcy! _Nie można_ zorganizować ślubu w sześć miesięcy, Eleanor!  
Twarz dziewczyny wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas. W spokoju odłożyła trzymaną w dłoniach filiżankę i pochyliła się nieznacznie w jego stronę, zakładając nogę na nogę.  
\- Chcę, żeby ślub odbył się za sześć miesięcy i tak właśnie będzie, Harry – powiedziała powoli, mrużąc oczy. – Wydawało mi się, że jesteś najlepszy w swoim fachu. A najlepsi powinni wiedzieć, że robi się to, czego klient _wymaga_.   
Harry patrzył na nią w szoku. Czy ona naprawdę tak z nim pogrywała? Jakim cudem miał zorganizować ślub i wesele w sześć miesięcy?! Taka praca wymagała _co najmniej_ roku – chyba, że Eleanor chciała skromny ślub w otoczeniu najbliższych, ale miał niejasne wrażenie, że nie tego oczekiwała. Powoli więc przytaknął, wyjmując z szuflady biurka czysty zeszyt i wziął do ręki długopis. Nabazgrał na pierwszej kartce imię Eleanor, dopisując pod spodem „grudzień”.  
\- Myślałaś nad kościołem?  
  
-x-  
  
\- Ona oszalała! – wykrzyknął Harry, gdy tylko Eleanor opuściła jego agencję z zwycięskim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Mówiłam, że jest wredna – oznajmiła Erin, patrząc na niego znad klawiatury.  
\- To już pominę – warknął. – Chce ślub za sześć miesięcy, zaprasza ponad pięciuset gości i w dodatku ubzdurała sobie, że całość ma się odbyć… uwaga… W _Pałacu Buckingham_.  
Erin otwarła usta i zamrugała, zaskoczona.  
\- Chyba ją popierdoliło.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lipiec_  
  
Minął miesiąc, od kiedy widział się z Eleanor Calder. Od tego czasu starał się zamówić to, co najważniejsze i odbył z przyszłą panną młodą kilka rozmów telefonicznych, próbując ustalić co ważniejsze rzeczy. Podczas ostatniej rozmowy poinformowała go, że w tę środę przyjdzie do niego Louis, by porozmawiać i sprawdzić, jak sobie radzi, i Harry nie spodziewał się niczego dobrego. Skoro Eleanor, która wcale nie była sławna, była taka wredna i wymagająca, nie miał pojęcia czego ma oczekiwać od jej chłopaka.  
 Tego dnia, kiedy miał odbyć spotkanie z Tomlinsonem, spędził przedpołudnie w cukierni Zayna. Kolejka za ciastkami, tortami i innymi słodkościami była ogromna, ale jakoś zdołał się przepchnąć przez tłum i zniknął na zapleczu, gdzie Zayn, Perrie i kilku innych ludzi, których Malik osobiście zatrudnił, trudnili się pieczeniem wyrobów.  
\- Josh, ciastka! – krzyknął Zayn, kiedy po zapleczu rozniósł się dźwięk minutnika.  
Josh mruknął coś w odpowiedzi i szybko podbiegł do ogromnego piekarnika, zakładając na dłonie parę rękawic ochronnych i wyjmując z buchającego gorącem środka kilkanaście blach z kruchymi, słodkimi ciasteczkami.  
 - Widzę, że praca wre – zawołał Harry, podchodząc do blatu, przy którym Zayn dekorował dwupiętrowy torcik.   
\- Styles! – Zayn odłożył pędzelek i uścisnął przyjaciela, zmuszając go, by usiadł koło niego i podsuwając mu świeżo upieczone przez Josha słodkości.  
\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, stary?  
Harry przez chwilę milczał, obserwując, jak Zayn sprawnymi ruchami maluje na torcie kropki i jakieś zawijasy, w skupieniu kręcąc obrotowym talerzem, na którym stało ciasto. Westchnął ciężko i ugryzł kawałek wciąż ciepłego ciastka, które smakowało wybornie.  
\- Muszę się odstresować przed spotkaniem z klientem – mruknął. – I chciałem przy okazji spytać, czy dasz radę zrobić dla mnie tort.   
\- Jaki? – Zayn uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Dzisiaj chcę to omówić, ale pewnie będzie to coś wielkiego i ekstrawaganckiego – przyznał niechętnie.  
\- W porządku. – Zayn powiedział entuzjastycznie, zawsze gotowy do spróbowania swoich sił w czymś zupełnie nowym. – Przedzwoń do mnie, jak tylko czegoś się dowiesz.  
Harry z niedowierzaniem przypatrywał się temu, co działo się na zapleczu Echo Bakehouse; Zayn dekorował tort, Josh robił kolejną serię cynamonowych ciasteczek, Perrie z zawziętością mieszała ciasto w ogromnej misce, ktoś inny (kogo imienia Harry nie pamiętał) rzeźbił postacie w plastycznej masie cukrowej, Dan wycinał literki, a jakaś niska, starsza kobieta z dobrodusznym uśmiechem pryskała zielonym sprayem ciasto ryżowe.   
Echo Bakehouse cieszyło się w Londynie dobrą sławą; wytwory Zayna zawsze niesamowicie smakowały, a on sam uznawany był za nowego mistrza cukiernictwa. W jego cukierni można było dostać naprawdę wszystko, a jeśli chciało się zamówić tort, trzeba było zgłosić się na kilka miesięcy wcześniej.   
 Jednak Harry nie mógł dłużej cieszyć się chaosem dookoła niego. Powoli zbliżała się dwunasta, a czekała go jeszcze ponad godzinna jazda samochodem. Koło drugiej po południu w jego agencji miał pojawić się pan Tomlinson i Harry, sam nie do końca rozumiejąc samego siebie, wiedział, że musi zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie.  
  
Kiedy Silver zadzwoniła, by poinformować go o przybyciu Tomlinsona, Harry zastanawiał się nad powitaniem go, przez obrócenie się na krześle, tak, jak to robią czarne charaktery w filmach, ale nie miał kota. A bez kota nie byłoby efektu. Tak więc kiedy rozległo się ciche pukanie i drzwi się otworzyły, Harry po prostu podniósł głowę znad dokumentów i oniemiał.  
Do gabinetu wszedł dość niski mężczyzna z rozwianymi, brązowymi włosami i oczami niebieskimi niczym wzburzone morze w słoneczny dzień. Uśmiechał się szeroko, nieco niepewnie, a opalona skóra na policzkach zarumieniła się w tak uroczy sposób, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu wkradającego się na jego usta.  
\- Pan Tomlinson, zgadza się? - odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem, wskazując gestem na krzesło stojące przy biurku.  
\- Po prostu Louis - powiedział.  
Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że jego głos był aksamitny i głęboki; po prostu pociągający. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę, która podkreślała jego opaloną skórę i czarne obcisłe spodnie z szelkami luźno zwisającymi przy szczupłych udach. Po kilku sekundach Harry przyłapał się na gapieniu na Louisa, więc szybko spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się.  
\- Tak więc, Louis… - zaczął, bawiąc się nerwowo długopisem. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
\- Ekhem… - Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego nieco zdezorientowany. - Ślub. Tak myślę.  
\- Och.  
Harry westchnął, ganiąc się w myślach za swoją głupotę. Pospiesznie wyciągnął teczkę z dokumentami, przeglądając pospiesznie sporządzony kosztorys. Podczas rozmowy z Eleanor ocenił wstępnie ile zapłacą za ceremonię w kościele oraz spisał kilka dań, które koniecznie musiały znaleźć się w menu. Nadal jednak nie wiedział, gdzie odbędzie się wesele, bo Eleanor nie chciała słyszeć o innej możliwości niż o Pałacu Buckingham.   
Patrzył na dokumenty, zupełnie zszokowany i niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek innej myśli niż _ale on gorący_ , a w jego umyśle co i rusz pojawiały się nowe fantazje na temat Louisa, a większość z nich była bardzo niestosowna. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, podniósł wzrok. Mężczyzna siedzący na przeciwko w właśnie tej chwili oblizał spierzchnięte, cienkie usta i Harry’emu zabrakło tchu.   
Sytuację uratowała Silver, wchodząca bez pukania do gabinetu, z gracją i uśmiechem stawiając na biurku dwie herbaty o orientalnym zapachu i cukierniczkę. Harry był jej niewymownie wdzięczny za rozproszenie i ponownie skupił się na organizacji wesela, starając się uciszyć samego siebie poprzez ciągłe powtarzanie: _On nie jest gejem, Styles, ogarnij się. On nie jest gejem_.  
\- Eleanor powiedziała mi, że chcecie wziąć ślub w Katedrze św. Pawła – oznajmił, odnajdując tę nazwę w zapiskach.  
Louis skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale pokiwał w potwierdzeniu głową, sięgając po swoją filiżankę kawy. Harry uniósł brew, patrząc, jak chłopak zaciąga się zapachem i po chwili siorbie cicho, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Nie słodzisz? – spytał ni stąd, ni zowąd, odkładając na moment dokumenty.  
\- Hm? Och, nie. – Louis uśmiechnął się. – To zabija…  
\- …cały smak, tak.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, obdarzając się ciepłymi uśmiechami. Harry podziwiał wydatne kości policzkowe i długie, nieco dziewczęce rzęsy; zastanawiał się właśnie, czy Louis już miał taką fryzurę, czy specjalnie czesał się a’la „hej, właśnie się pieprzyłem”, kiedy…  
\- Cholera jasna! – warknął, gdy ciepła herbata wylała się z przechylonej filiżanki, prosto na jego spodnie.   
Rzucił w przestrzeń jeszcze kilka przekleństw, ale przerwał, gdy do jego uszu doszedł najwspanialszy śmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. Otworzył szeroko usta, patrząc na Louisa, który, wciąż chichocząc, zakrył dłonią buzię.  
\- Przepraszam – zachichotał Tomlinson, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.  
 Harry pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i wypadł z gabinetu do pokoju socjalnego, gdzie trzymał zapasowe ubrania. Jego wycieczka nie uszła uwadze Silver, która zatrzymała go, gdy wracał, ubrany w beżowe spodnie z obniżonym krokiem.  
\- Ledwo się poznaliście, a już zdejmujesz przez niego spodnie, Styles? – spytała kpiąco, ale w jej oczach widać było szczerą radość.  
Harry zbył ją machnięciem ręki i położył dłoń na klamce drzwi, oddychając głęboko kilka razy, zanim zdecydował się wejść do gabinetu, gdzie w dalszym ciągu siedział Louis, już spokojny, choć uśmiech wciąż krył się w kącikach jego ust.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam – powiedział, gdy Harry obszedł biurko i usiadł w fotelu.  
\- Daj spokój, nic się nie stało – odpowiedział, desperacko pragnąc brzmieć nonszalancko. – Tak więc… Nie sądzę, by udało nam się przekonać królową, by udostępniła wam swój pałac…  
\- Och, nie przejmuj się – wtrącił Louis, przewracając oczami. – Eleanor przesadza. Rozmawiałem z nią i zdecydowaliśmy się na Somerset House.   
Harry skinął głową, zapisując nazwę.  
\- W porządku, nie widzę problemów. Z łatwością powinno udać mi się załatwić tam termin, nie ma sprawy, chociaż…  
\- Tak?  
Harry spojrzał na niego, niezdecydowany. Nie chciał podważać opinii swoich klientów i zdawał sobie sprawę, że w normalnej sytuacji by tego nie zrobił, ale… Cóż, to nie była normalna sytuacja. Raczej nie można nazwać normalnym tego, że staje ci w towarzystwie zupełnie obcego kolesia tylko za sprawą jego niesamowicie głębokiego głosu, prawda? I to wcale nie znaczyło, że Harry chciał go odwieść od ślubu. Nie! On po prostu… Po prostu chciał się upewnić, że ślub to właśnie to, czego Louis pragnie.  
\- Więc… tak jakby… – Harry podrapał się po głowie. – Myślałem, że wybierzesz coś innego.  
\- Och. – Louis wydawał się zaskoczony. – Dlaczego?  
\- Po prostu nie wyglądasz na takiego, który chce ślubu w wielkim kościele, z wieloma ludźmi i wesela w czymś tak ogromnym i pełnym przepychu jak Somerset House – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Eleanor tego chce – odpowiedział natychmiast Louis, na co Styles uniósł brwi. – Myślałeś, że co wybiorę?  
\- Hm… – Harry rozparł się wygodniej na fotelu, spoglądając na mężczyznę spod przymrużonych powiek. – Powiedzmy… Primrose Hill.   
Tym razem Louis _naprawdę_ był zaskoczony. Zamrugał gwałtownie kilka razy, marszcząc brwi i nos.   
\- Coś nie tak? – spytał Harry.  
\- Ja… Em, nie. Po prostu zawsze marzyłem o ślubie na Primrose Hill, ale nikt o tym nie wiedział.   
\- Cóż, w końcu jestem organizatorem wesel, czyż nie? Powinienem wiedzieć, czego chce klient, zanim on sam jeszcze się dowie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, opierając dłonie na blacie i wstając, by wyciągnąć kilka albumów z propozycjami odnośnie wystroju sal. – Poza tym… Sam zawsze chciałem wziąć ślub na Primrose Hill.   
  
-x-  
  
\- Wyglądacie razem uroczo. – Zaatakowała go Silver tego samego wieczora, gdy powoli zbierał się do wyjścia.   
\- Hm?  
\- Ty i Louis! Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni! Gdybyście byli razem, zdecydowanie bym was shippowała!  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Był zmęczony i sfrustrowany. Nie podobało mu się nic, co wymyślił na wesele Louisa i Eleanor, i nie mógł pojąć dlaczego. Zazwyczaj z łatwością przychodziło mu dobieranie różnych wariantów, które mógłby zasugerować młodej parze na kolejnych spotkaniach. Z łatwością załatwiał sprawy organizacyjnie, takie jak zamówienie terminu u księdza, czy cateringu, czy wybranie i rozesłanie zaproszeń. Teraz jednak wszystko szło powolnie i nie po jego myśli, a sugestie Silver jedynie pogłębiały jego irytację.  
\- Silver, powtórzę to po raz ostatni. Louis Tomlinson żeni się z Eleanor Calder. Louis Tomlinson powie w grudniu „tak”, biorąc sobie za żonę Eleanor Calder. A co z tego wynika? Ano to, że Louis Tomlinson nie jest gejem.   
\- To dlatego wychodząc otaksował wzrokiem twój tyłek, hm? – zapytała z cwanym uśmiechem, unosząc brew i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Co zrobił? – Harry zarumienił się, nagle zainteresowany rozmową.  
\- Ha! Wiedziałam! Tobie też się podoba, co? Nic dziwnego, niezłe z niego ciacho. Gdyby nie fakt, iż nie gra w mojej drużynie, z całą pewnością bym się wokół niego zakręciła.  
Harry pokręcił głową, rozbawiony. Erin podeszła bliżej i pochyliła się nad nim, lekko muskając ustami jego policzek, po którym po chwili go poklepała.  
\- Nie siedź długo – mruknęła, kierując się do wyjścia.  
\- Hej, Silver! – zawołał, kiedy miała już zamykać za sobą drzwi.  
Kobieta obróciła się.  
\- Załatw mi na jutro numer do Jacka Nicholsona, chciałbym z nim pogadać na temat zorganizowania ślubu na Primrose Hill.  
\- Primrose Hill? – Erin zmarszczyła brwi. – Z tego co wiem, organizujemy teraz tylko dwa śluby: pani Manters i Tomlinsona. Skąd ci się wzięło Primrose Hill?  
\- Po prostu to zrób, dobrze?  
\- Kto za to zapłaci, Harry? – spytała rzeczowo, kładąc dłoń na biodrze i mierząc go surowym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ja, Erin, ja – westchnął.  
\- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co kombinujesz, ale w porządku. Niech więc będzie i Primrose Hill.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sierpień_  
  
Katedra świętego Pawła była chyba jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych budynków. Położona w najstarszej dzielnicy Londynu, zbudowana w stylu klasycystycznym. Wielokrotnie Katedra stawała się obiektem zainteresowania całego świata; to tutaj odbywały się pogrzeby Nelsona czy księcia Wellingtona i to tutaj brał ślub Karol Windsor. Harry lubił ten kościół. Dzięki swojej pracy doskonale poznał pastora Anthonego Browna, który pozwalał mu tutaj przychodzić kiedy tylko miał ochotę, a to zdarzało się bardzo często, bo Harry uwielbiał przesiadywać w Galerii Szeptów.  
Jednak w ten pochmurny, wtorkowy dzień Harry przyjechał do Katedry świętego Pawła w interesach. A choć uwielbiał ten kościół, nie mógł pojąć dlaczego ktoś _chciałby_ brać w nim ślub. On sam wybrałby coś mniej ekstrawaganckiego, na przykład jeden z tych ślicznych, małych kościołów na obrzeżach Londynu. _Nie ty bierzesz ślub z Tomlinsonem_ , przypomniał sobie, odwracając się do księdza, który stał koło niego, trzymając w szczupłych palcach różaniec.  
 - Dziękuję za wszystko, pastorze – powiedział cicho, idąc między nawami w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Ależ nie ma za co, Harry – odparł Anthony, ściskając mocno jego ramię.  
Harry raz jeszcze skinął głową i wyszedł przed podwójne, dębowe drzwi, zatrzymując się na schodach, gdy słońce, przebijające się przez szare chmury, poraziło jego oczy.  
Zamrugał kilka razy, odganiając łzy, które pojawiły się znikąd i zszedł po stopniach, by usiąść za kierownicą swojego auta, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Zaskoczony sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjmując komórkę; na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię Louisa i na ten widok serce Harry’ego zabiło szybciej.  
\- Em… Tak? – spytał, przysuwając urządzenie do ucha.  
\- Cześć, Harry.  
Harry się rozpłynął. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, absolutnie zachwycony brzmieniem swojego imienia w ustach Louisa. Jego głos był jednocześnie głęboki i wysoki, melodyjny i wywołujący ciarki na plecach.  
\- Harry?  
\- Och, przepraszam – odezwał się, uderzając się z irytacją w czoło. – Zamyśliłem się. Właśnie wyszedłem z Katedry świętego Pawła, gdzie załatwiałem wam termin ślubu.  
\- Um… No tak – mruknął Louis i wydawał się być tak przygnębiony, iż Harry uniósł brwi. – W każdym razie mieliśmy się spotkać w sprawie tego tortu, ale jednak nie będę mógł… Więc przyślę do ciebie mojego przyjaciela, Nialla, w porządku?  
Harry próbował wmówić sobie, że to nie gorzkie rozczarowanie wypełniło jego żołądek. Przecież to nie tak, że czekał prawie cały miesiąc na dłuższe spotkanie z Louisem.  
\- Jeśli dla ciebie to w porządku…  
\- Całkowicie. W sensie, to nie tak, że nie chcę się z tobą widzieć, bo chcę i w ogóle, ale nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało tak, jakbym nie chciał i… – Louis zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza, mówiąc coraz szybciej. – I nie chcę, żeby to brzmiało, jakbym chciał, bo to nie jest tak, że bardzo, bardzo tego chcę i…  
\- Louis! – Przerwał mu Harry, śmiejąc się i dziękując w duchu Bogu, że nie musi rozmawiać z nim twarzą w twarz i nie widzi on rumieńców wkradających się na jego policzki. – Co z tym Niallem?  
\- Nia… Ach, tak. – mruknął cicho i powoli, jakby dokładnie przemyślał każde kolejne słowo. – Ufam mu, no i ma znacznie lepsze kubki smakowe niż ja.  
\- W porządku. Może być za godzinę pod Echo Bakehouse?  
  
-x-  
  
Harry zaciągnął ręczny hamulec, parkując przy krawężniku. Zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu i rozejrzał się po parku, który znajdował się naprzeciwko Echo Bakehouse. Na niewielkim placu zabaw bawiło się kilkoro dzieci, a matki siedziały na drewnianych ławkach oddając się ulubionemu zajęciu – plotkowaniu. Nie dostrzegając jednak nigdzie nikogo, kto wyglądałby tak, jakby za nim czekał, Styles oparł się o maskę samochodu, chowając dłonie do kieszeni czarnych spodni.  
Po kilku minutach zaczął się nudzić i nerwowo uderzał stopą o płyty chodnika. W pewnym momencie nawet próbował policzyć wszystkie drzewa, które widział i tak bardzo się w to wciągnął, że podskoczył, gdy ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Harry, tak?  
Harry spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego koło niego i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Chłopak był nieco niższy, z roztrzepanymi blond kosmykami, które wyglądały na farbowane i szerokim uśmiechem. Miał na sobie luźny t-shirt z jakimś rysunkiem i piłkarskie zielone spodenki, odsłaniające umięśnione łydki.  
\- Jestem Harrym, jeśli ty jesteś Niallem – odpowiedział.  
Chłopak roześmiał się głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Wyglądał tak przyjaźnie i tak normalnie, że Harry poczuł się, jakby znał go od wieków. Kiedy Niall w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, by móc wydusić z siebie coś więcej niż chichot, jego twarz była cała czerwona.  
\- Louis wspominał, że jesteś zabawnym kolesiem – powiedział, zarzucając rękę na jego ramię i prowadząc go w stronę cukierni.  
Harry uśmiechnął się. A _więc Louis o mnie **mówił**_ , pomyślał, niemal zachwycony. Starał się ze wszystkich sił o tym nie myśleć, jednak jego mózg co chwilę wracał do wypowiedzianych słów blondyna, a uśmiech Harry’ego poszerzał się za każdym razem tak, że zaczynały boleć go policzki. Z ulgą więc stanął na progu Echo Bakehouse i pchnął drzwi, a po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się cichy dźwięk dzwoneczka, który i tak utonął w hałasie, jaki panował wewnątrz.  
Mężczyzna wszedł szybkim krokiem, sprawnie wirując między tłumem, by przedostać się na zaplecze. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, zerkając przez ramię by sprawdzić, czy Niall za nim nadążył, ale nie dostrzegł za sobą blond czupryny. Zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany, lustrując wzrokiem kolejkę ustawioną przy długim blacie z wypiekami. Parsknął pod nosem, widząc Nialla przyklejonego nosem do szyby i niemalże śliniącego się na widok truskawkowego ciasta. Podszedł do niego, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i niemal siłą odciągając go.  
\- Chodź, Niall. Na zapleczu na pewno będzie coś lepszego – mruknął mu do ucha.  
Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na zaplecze, jak zwykle panował tam kompletny chaos. Pracownicy biegali w tę i z powrotem, mieszając ciasta, wkładając i wyjmując blachy z piekarników, kręcąc coś mikserem, rzeźbiąc, zdobiąc i po prostu się śmiejąc. Harry rozejrzał się, ignorując zupełnie zaskoczonego Nialla, który pociągał nosem czując niesamowity zapach prażonych migdałów; dostrzegając przebiegającą obok niego Perrie z mąką na nosie, wyciągnął rękę, zatrzymując ją.  
\- Och, Harry! – zawołała, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i mocno ściskając. – Mamy tu totalne wariatkowo – dodała, odsuwając się o krok i mierząc przyjaznym spojrzeniem blondyna stojącego u jego boku.  
\- Właśnie widzę – zaśmiał się. – To Niall…  
\- … Horan z One Direction, tak wiem! – pisnęła, uradowana. – Tylko idiota by nie wiedział, kim on jest, Harry!  
Styles mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak _super, czyli jestem idiotą_.  
\- … więc mamy tu totalny chaos, bo Zayn dostał super mega wielkie zamówienia i… – Perrie nawijała jak katarynka, nie specjalnie przejmując się tym, że prawie nikt jej nie słucha, najwyraźniej zachwycona możliwością spędzenia chwili w towarzystwie światowej gwiazdy i oderwania się od pracy.  
\- Pers, gdzie Zayn? – przerwał jej Harry.  
\- Och. U siebie – powiedziała, wskazując kciukiem na zamknięte drzwi, które, jak Harry wiedział, prowadziły do małego gabinetu, w którym Zayn przyjmował klientów.  
Harry skinął głową w podziękowaniu i pociągnął Nialla za sobą, po drodze przepraszając go po cichu za nadmierny entuzjazm Perrie.  
\- Czasami jest nie do powstrzymania – mruknął, pukając do drzwi.  
\- W porządku. – Niall wzruszył ramionami.  
Zza drzwi usłyszeli brzdęk, głośne przeklniecie i chwilę później klamka opadła na dół, a w szparze pojawiło się oko Zayna.  
\- Och, to ty… – westchnął, otwierając szerzej drzwi i wciągając ich do środka.  
Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w gabinecie, Malik ponownie zatrzasnął skrzydło i przekręcił klucz, oddychając z ulgą. Oparł czoło o drewno, niespecjalnie przejmując się tym, że ma gości; wyrzucał z siebie wiązankę przekleństw, najwyraźniej nieświadom bitej śmietany, która zdobiła jego policzek, bo po chwili przetarł twarz dłonią, przeklinając jeszcze głośniej, kiedy śmietana rozmazała się po jego twarzy.  
Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając na blacie biurka kilka broszurek, które właściwie znał na pamięć (w końcu od początku swojej kariery organizatora ślubów korzystał z usług Zayna).  
\- Mamy totalne urwanie głowy – jęknął Zayn, wciąż opierając się o drzwi. – A Perrie cały czas nakręcała się na waszą wizytę. Przez ostatni dzień nie słyszałem nic poza „Louis to”, „Louis tamto”, ale i tak najgorsze było, gdy zaczynała mówić o jakimś Niallu. Wtedy to już zupełnie świrowała i miała nadzieję, że może też się pojawi w naszej piekarni i… – urwał, gdy usłyszał śmiech.  
Zayn podniósł głowę, patrząc to na Harry’ego, to na blondyna, który mu towarzyszył. Obydwaj śmiali się, a on zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc zaistniałą sytuację.  
\- Nie jesteś Tomlinsonem – rzucił Malik, drapiąc się po brodzie.  
\- Nie – potwierdził blondyn, obdarzając mężczyznę szerokim uśmiechem. – Jestem Niall.  
\- O mój Boże… – jęknął Zayn.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry się spieszył. I to naprawdę się spieszył, bo był już spóźniony. Przez ostatnią godzinę siedział w gabinecie, dopracowując menu i rozmawiając przez telefon z Zaynem i Niallem; obydwaj spędzali czas w Echo Bakehouse, wybierając odpowiednie smaki tortu, jak i całą jego strukturę i wygląd. Harry tego nie komentował. Wiedział, że Zayn, tak jak i on był gejem, ale nigdy ich do siebie nie ciągnęło. Owszem, może raz się pocałowali, ale nie było to nic z fajerwerkami ani tego typu rzeczami, więc powrócili do bycia przyjaciółmi. W każdym razie widział, że Zayn _ewidentnie_ leci na irlandzkiego chłopca, który zdawał się odwzajemniać to zainteresowanie. A przynajmniej Niall zdecydowanie był zainteresowany wypiekami Zayna.  
Jednak przez tę przeciągającą się rozmowę, Harry był spóźniony na spotkanie z Eleanor. Mieli dziś wybrać się do Blackburn Bridal, gdzie dziewczyna miała zobaczyć kreacje i zaprojektować coś specjalnie dla siebie. Już podczas rozmowy telefonicznej, którą odbyli kilkanaście dni temu, oznajmiła Harry’emu:  
\- Chcę mieć uszytą suknie, nie ważne, ile będzie to kosztowało. Nie założę czegoś, co może mieć każdy, rozumiesz?  
Harry rozumiał, że jeśli nie będzie w salonie sukien za jakieś pięć minut, Eleanor się wścieknie. Przez te kilka miesięcy zdążył już ją poznać i _naprawdę_ nie wiedział, co Louis w niej widzi. Jasne, może i była ładna, może także inteligentna, ale ona była po prostu… Po prostu zła. _I sobie wcale tego nie wymyślam, w porządku_? Harry zaparkował, uderzając głową w kierownicę, dając sobie mentalny policzek za rozmawianie z samym sobą w myślach. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na dłuższe użalanie się, tylko wyszedł pospiesznie, zamykając auto i przechodząc chodnikiem Tranquil Vale, nie zerkając w witryny sklepowe, tylko czym prędzej dochodząc do salonu.  
\- Witamy – powiedziała wysoka, całkiem zgrabna kobieta koło trzydziestki, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i blond kosmykami spiętymi wysoko w kitkę.  
Była ubrana w szykowny, szary garnitur. Jej uśmiech był ewidentnie wybielony, a brwi nieco zbyt mocno wyskubane, jednak wyglądała na uprzejmą i stanowczą.  
\- Pan Harry Styles, jeśli się nie mylę?  
Harry skinął głową, ściskając lekko jej dłoń, rozglądając się po salonie. Jeszcze nigdy tu nie był, zazwyczaj po prostu dogadywał się z jakimś projektantem, ale doceniał salony ślubne, a Blackburn Bridil sprawiało przyjemne wrażenie.  
\- Panny Calder jeszcze nie ma – poinformowała go. – Może napije się pan czegoś? Szampan? – spytała, a kiedy pokręcił głową, zdecydowała się zaparzyć herbatę. – A tak przy okazji, nazywam się April.  
Harry zdążył wypić filiżankę herbaty i poznać niemal całe życie April; od lat dziecięcych, przez liceum i studia. Teraz wysłuchiwał historii o jej mężu, który był kapitanem małej ligi oraz synku, Jasonie, jeśli dobrze zapamiętał, który niedawno nauczył się mówić „mama”.  
\- …cudowny moment, naprawdę cudowny! – zawołała April, ale dalszy wywód przerwały jej otwierane drzwi, w których stanęła Eleanor, z okularami słonecznymi na nosie i torebką uwieszoną w zagięciu łokcia.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że długo nie czekaliście – powiedziała, wchodząc do środka i rzucając kilka reklamówek na beżową kanapę. – Byłam na zakupach – poinformowała ich. – Poproszę latte machiato, bez cukru, z odrobiną mleka.  
April uniosła brwi, ale bez słowa uniosła słuchawkę telefonu, zlecając to zadanie swojej asystentce. Harry także nic nie powiedział; był zirytowany, a naprawdę nie chciał narobić sobie kłopotów.   
\- Tak więc, pokażcie mi, co macie – rzuciła Eleanor, zakładając dłonie na biodra.  
  
\- Koronki? – spytała April, siedząc przy biurku i szkicując coś na kartce papieru.  
\- Na plecach – odpowiedziała Eleanor. – Ma być długa, z trenem. I może jakieś diamenciki? Może też gorset…  
April westchnęła, ale nie skomentowała. Po prostu zapisywała sugestie panny młodej, dorysowując co nieco do już rozpoczętego projektu, który co chwilę musiała zmieniać, bo Eleanor była niezdecydowana.  
\- Może jednak zdecyduję się na to odcięcie w talii, hm?  
Blondynka skinęła głową, wyrzucając za siebie kolejny projekt. Harry także się wyłączył. Był zmęczony i zły. Calder miała zbyt wysokie wymagania. Żadna z sukien, które pokazała im April nie przypadła jej do gustu i właściwie sama nie wiedziała, czego chce. Jedyne, czego była pewna, to fakt, że suknia musi być droga. Naprawdę droga. I Harry’ego zalewała krew na tę myśl i coraz bardziej był przekonany, iż Eleanor chodzi tylko o pieniądze Tomlinsona.  
\- Tak właściwie, to chyba będę potrzebowała dwóch sukienek. Jedną do kościoła, drugą na wesele – zarządziła Eleanor, nie przejmując się nieudolnie powstrzymywanym jękiem protestu April.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wrzesień_  
  
Harry podrapał Cloe za uchem, a kotka miauknęła przeciągle i zwinęła się w kłębek na jego kolanach. Był piątkowy wieczór, za oknem rozszalała się burza, a on siedział w swoim mieszkaniu w towarzystwie Eda, Erin i Zayna oraz kilku butelek piwa.  
\- No to opowiadaj, _Zaynie_ , jak tam się sprawy mają z Niallerem – mruknęła Silver, przerzucając nogi przez uda Eda i rozkładając się wygodniej na kanapie.  
Zayn obrzucił ją złym spojrzeniem; nienawidził, gdy dziewczyna zwracała się do niego tak zdrobniale. Leniwym ruchem przystawił szyjkę butelki do ust i pociągnął potężny łyk, zanim zdecydował się ponownie na nią spojrzeć.  
\- Skoro cię to interesuje, _Erin_ , Niall ma się dobrze – odpowiedział powoli.  
Silver przewróciła oczami, sięgając do stojącej na stole miski z chipsami.  
\- Błagam, powiedz, że między wami sprawy posuwają się nieco szybciej niż między Hazzą i Tomlinsonem.  
Tym razem to Harry syknął, przeklinając się w myślach za skłonność do rumieńców. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, jak czuje się w obecności Louisa i przez chwilę nawet rozważał zrezygnowanie z tego zlecenia, bo ewidentnie _podobał_ mu się pan młody, jednak… Cóż, nie mógł. Nie chciał psuć wizerunku firmy, a poza tym nie był pewien, czy wytrzymałby bez widoku Louisa.  
 W ostatnim miesiącu widywał się z Louisem. Od kiedy doprowadził do końca ślub Miley i Liama, a także pani Manters miał dużo więcej wolnego czasu. Nie przyjmował na razie kolejnych zleceń, chcąc skupić się na naprawdę wymagającym weselu Louisa i Eleanor, a dzięki temu miał też choć odrobinę czasu dla siebie. Czasu, który skrzętnie wykorzystywał, czego nie zapomniała wypomnieć mu Silver. Dogryzała mu także na temat jego spotkań z Lou, które ostatnimi czasy przestały przypominać spotkania czysto zawodowe. Bo takimi raczej trudno nazwać wypad na kręgle. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przypominając sobie czystą radość wymalowaną na twarzy Louisa, gdy przy jednym rzucie strącił wszystkie kręgle.  
\- Nie spieszymy się z Niallem, Silver – powiedział Zayn, wybawiając Harry’ego od tłumaczenia się z powodu rumieńca. – Jednak faktycznie masz rację, Harry i Lou trochę się wloką.  
\- Zdrajca – syknął Harry, poruszając się gwałtownie w fotelu.  
Cloe prychnęła, oburzona i zeskoczyła z jego kolan na podłogę z cichym pomrukiem. Kotka machnęła ogonem i obróciła łebek, patrząc na niego, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła, zapewne by zakopać się w pościeli lub schować na szafie.  
\- Fakt, może i Louis mi się podoba… – przyznał po chwili, ignorując pełen satysfakcji uśmiech Erin – ale nic z tego nie będzie. On za kilka miesięcy bierze ślub, a nawet gdyby był gejem nie sądzę, bym chciał umawiać się z kimś, kto boi się przyznać do swojej orientacji.  
\- To nie w porządku – burknął Zayn, odstawiając na podłogę pustą już butelkę. – Nie rozumiesz ich sytuacji. Niall mówił mi, że nie może się przyznać do tego, że jest homoseksualistą, bo zabrania mu tego kontrakt. Straciliby miliony.  
\- Dokładnie – przytaknął Ed.  
\- Poza tym, nikt nie każe ci się z nim wiązać – dodała Silver. – Możesz po prostu się z nim przespać.  
Harry się wzdrygnął. Od dawna unikał nic nie znaczących jednorazowych nocy i nie miał zamiaru teraz zaczynać.  
\- Erin, proszę cię. Po prostu… Proszę cię – mruknął, obejmując dłonią butelkę piwa.   
  
Kilka godzin później Ed przygrywał na gitarze. Silver oparła głowę o zagłówek, przysypiając, a Zayn wymieniał się wiadomościami z Niallem, co Harry odgadł po tym jednoznacznym uśmiechu wkradającym się na twarz Mulata.  
 Harry nie był zazdrosny. Harry po prostu… Po prostu zaczął sobie za dużo wyobrażać. I momentami przyłapywał się na myśleniu o tym, jak bardzo chciałby pocałować Louisa. Objąć go. Przytulić. Zrobić o wiele, wiele więcej. W nocy łapał się na tym, że, nie mogąc zasnąć, wymyślał jakieś głupawe historyjki o nim i Lou w roli głównej i w końcu musiał to przyznać – był zakochany w Louisie. A to raczej nie było zbyt rozsądne, patrząc na to, że teoretycznie Tomlinson był hetero, a za kilka miesięcy miał wziąć ślub. Harry czuł się jak w dennej telenoweli.  
Drgnął, słysząc znajomy dzwonek telefonu. Nie spodziewał się, by ktoś dzwonił do niego o tej porze i w pierwszej chwili nie chciał odbierać, ale widząc zaciekawioną minę Silver, niechętnie wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. _Louis_. Serce zabiło mu mocniej.  
\- Uuuuu! – Współgrały ze sobą głosy jego towarzyszy, których zbył machnięciem ręki i przyłożył telefon do ucha.  
\- Tak?  
\- Um, cześć Harry.  
\- Cześć Lou – odpowiedział, desperacko pragnąc zabrzmieć nonszalancko. – Co tam u ciebie? Wszystko w porządku?  
Śmiech Silver podpowiedział mu, że wcale nie był tak wyluzowany, jak sądził. Zdusił w sobie kilka nieprzyjemnych słów i odliczył do dziesięciu, uspokajając oddech.  
\- Och, nie, spokojnie. – Lou zaśmiał się. – Po prostu chciałem powiedzieć, że Eleanor jednak nie będzie mogła przyjść na nasze poniedziałkowe spotkanie.  
I cały spokój przepadł.  
\- Jak to nie przyjdzie? – spytał, wstając z fotela i przechadzając się po mieszkaniu.  
\- Coś jej wypadło, tak sądzę – odpowiedział, jakby nie był do końca pewien. – Ale Liam przyjdzie – dodał szybko.  
\- Ugh, w porządku – mruknął Harry. _Nie, żebym wolał, byś był sam…_ – Tak więc widzimy się w poniedziałek?  
\- Poniedziałek, _Peazer Dance Studio_ , Berwick Street. Na siedemnastą – potwierdził szybko. – Nie mogę się doczekać, Harry.  
Harry niemal jęknął, słysząc jak Louis wymawia jego imię.  
 - Tak, ja też - powiedział cicho, mając nadzieję, że nikt inny tego nie słyszał.  
Pożegnał się i rozłączył, ponownie siadając na fotelu. O ile wcześniej wszyscy wydawali się być padnięci po pracy i alkoholu, teraz patrzyli na niego, wyraźnie zaciekawieni. Udawał, że tego nie widzi i z pomocą przyszła mu Cloe, która najwyraźniej już się nie dąsała, bo wskoczyła mu na kolana, układając się wygodnie.  
\- Więc? – zapytał Ed, odkładając na bok gitarę.  
\- Nic wielkiego – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. – Potwierdzał jedynie nasze spotkanie.  
\- A kto nie przyjdzie? – Silver uniosła brwi z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
\- Eleanor.  
Erin zaklaskała, a Sheeran gwizdnął przeciągle. Nawet Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć gdy tylko nastała cisza, odezwał się:  
\- Jestem w szoku, naprawdę ciężkim szoku.  
Harry uniósł brwi, zaskoczony i wszyscy odwróci się, by spojrzeć na Mulata, który w spokoju wystukiwał wiadomość na komórce, nie świadom tego, co wywołał swoimi słowami.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – odezwał się w końcu Styles, z przyzwyczajenia przesuwając palce po futrze kotki.  
\- Hm? – Zayn spojrzał na niego, nieco nieprzytomnie, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Ach tak. No, jestem w szoku, bo z tego co mówił mi Niall, Eleanor nie jest specjalnie zachwycona twoją bliską relacją z Louisem.  
\- Co jeszcze powiedział ci Niall, o czym _zapomniałeś_ mi wspomnieć?  
Zayn zmarszczył brwi, odkładając komórkę na kolano i zagryzając wargi w skupieniu.  
\- Wspominał mi, że Eleanor trzyma Lou na krótkiej smyczy i to był jej pomysł z tym nagłym ślubem. Bała się, że Louis znajdzie sobie kogoś innego, czy coś. A teraz nie jest zadowolona z tego, że wybrała ciebie jako organizatora, bo Louis zdecydowanie _za bardzo_ cię lubi.  
\- ZAYN!   
  
-x-  
  
Harry chyba jeszcze nigdy aż tak się nie denerwował. Siedział w swoim aucie pod studiem tanecznym Danielle, obserwując krople deszczu rozpryskujące się o szyby i maskę samochodu, nie mogąc się zdecydować na to, by w końcu wyjść.  
Światło w studio paliło się już od dobrej godziny, a kilkanaście minut temu widział dwie postacie biegnące w jego stronę, osłonięte od deszczu parasolem i w tej niższej rozpoznał Louisa, na co jego serce zdradliwie przyspieszyło.  
To wszystko było przez Zayna. To przez niego utknął w samochodzie, zaciskając kurczowo palce na kierownicy i oddychając szybko. Gdyby Malik nie powiedział mu tego wszystkiego tamtego wieczoru, nie przejmowałby się tak bardzo. Teraz jednak wiedząc, że być może _ma szanse_ u Louisa – był zdenerwowany. Zdenerwowany jak cholera i nic mu nie pomagało. Drgnął, słysząc znajomy dźwięk dzwonka. Na wyświetlaczu komórki, leżącej na siedzeniu pasażera wyświetliła się nowa wiadomość.   
  
**Od: Danielle**  
 _Nie siedź tam jak ten kretyn, tylko w końcu przyjdź!x_  
  
Harry wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i niechętnie wyjął kluczki ze stacyjki, zarzucając na głowę kaptur szarej bluzy, którą miał na sobie i wyszedł na deszcz. Pospiesznie zamknął samochód i podbiegł do wejścia, przeklinając w duchu zmienną pogodę Londynu.  
 _Peazer Dance Studio_ nie było największe; po wejściu znajdowano się w małym hollu, gdzie ustawione były zielone kanapy. Były tu także cztery pary drzwi; jedne prowadzące do łazienek, a trzy pozostałe kryły za sobą sale taneczne. Harry rozejrzał się niepewnie, dostrzegając, że drzwi po jego lewej stronie były uchylone, a przez szparę sączyło się światło. Zdjął z siebie mokrą bluzę, zostawiając ją na wieszaku i poprawił luźny biały t-shirt z dekoltem w serek, po czym wyprostował się i zdecydował wejść do środka.  
Rzadko kiedy przychodził do studia Danielle razem z klientami, a jeśli się na to zdecydował, zazwyczaj ćwiczyli w innej salce; w tamtej wszystkie trzy ściany były zakryte lustrami, a przy oknach stały drążki do ćwiczeń. W tej natomiast cała jedna ściana była zapełniona boomboxami i Harry był tym zachwycony. Na przeciwko były ustawione ławki, na których teraz leżała sportowa torba Danielle i, _och_ , na której siedział Louis, który podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się na widok wchodzącego Harry’ego.  
\- Myślałem, że mnie wystawisz – powiedział, kiedy Styles podszedł do niego. – Danielle jest cudowna, ale stwierdziła, że Liam bardziej potrzebuje jej pomocy niż ja, choć wydaje mi się, że po prostu wpadli sobie w oko – dodał, wskazując głową w bok.  
Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył Dani, z jak zwykle spiętymi włosami, w ramionach wysokiego i dobrze zbudowanego chłopaka o przyjemnym uśmiechu i brązowych, sarnich oczach. Mężczyzna miał nieco przerażoną minę, ale trzymał dziewczynę w pewnym i silnym uścisku, niezdarnie przebierając nogami, raz po raz depcząc jej bose palce, ale Danielle wydawała się tym nie przejmować, będąc zbyt zatracona w jego oczach.  
\- Taaaak. Na to wygląda – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.  
Przez chwilę milczeli, przyglądając się jak para tańczyła coraz lepiej i pewniej, poruszając się po całej sali. Harry jednak spoważniał i odważył się zerknąć na Louisa.  
\- Śmiem jednak zauważyć, że to nie ja cię wystawiłem.  
\- Hm? Ach, tak, Eleanor… – Louis wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie bardzo go to obchodziło.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, walcząc z uśmiechem wkradającym się na jego usta. Obserwował profil Louisa, jego idealnie zarysowaną linię szczęki, krótkie włoski zarostu i lekko zadarty nos. Długie rzęsy rzucały cień na zarumienione policzki, a nieco przetłuszczona grzywka opadała na oczy.  
\- Hej, Harry! – zawołała Danielle, kiedy piosenka dobiegła końca i wreszcie zanotowała jego obecność. Przyciągnęła go do szybkiego uścisku, całując go w policzek i mierzwiąc włosy w matczynym geście, przez co zgromił ją wzrokiem, ale ona nie zdawała się tym przejmować. – Proszę, poznaj Liama – dodała, wskazując na chłopaka stojącego za nią.  
Ciemny blondyn skinął głową, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie i wymienili się uściskami dłoni.  
\- Wiele o tobie słyszałem – powiedział Liam, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na Louisa.  
 - Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy – zaśmiał się Harry, myśląc: _tylko nie krzycz, tylko nie krzycz_.  
\- Tylko i wyłącznie – zapewnił.  
\- Dobra! – zawołała Danielle, przerywając im rozmowę i klaszcząc w dłonie. – Zanim przyszedłeś, Harry, zdążyliśmy się trochę rozruszać, wiec teraz może zaczniemy walca, tak?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, podeszła do jednego z wielu boomboxów i przełączyła kasetę. Po pomieszczeniu rozległa się lekka i przyjemna dla ucha muzyka.  
 _[muzyka](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1zamKoUREI)_  
Danielle obróciła się i szybkim krokiem podeszła do Liama, zaciskając palce na jego nadgarstku.  
\- My pokażemy – powiedziała, obracając się w stronę Harry’ego i Louisa. – Wy powtarzacie. Harry, robisz za pannę młodą.  
\- A-ale… – zaczął, urywając pod spojrzeniem Peazer.  
Spojrzał niepewnie na Lou, który uniósł kąciki ust, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Chyba nie mamy wyboru – powiedział cicho Tomlinson i zerknął w stronę tańczącej pary.  
Harry skinął głową, czując, jak ręce automatycznie zaczynają mu się pocić, więc dyskretnie wytarł je o spodnie, niemal siłą odrywając wzrok od Louisa, by zorientować się, co ma robić.  
\- W porządku – powiedział i ustawił się bokiem do chłopaka, unosząc prawą rękę.  
Louis także uniósł prawą rękę i zetknęli się dłońmi, okrążając się, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swoich tęczówek. Po chwili zerwali kontakt cielesny, zmieniając kierunek swoich kroków i tym razem złączając lewe ręce w intymnym dotyku. Harry drżał, czując jak palce Louisa dotykają jego własnych i czuł, jak jego nogi robią się słabe pod wpływem jego wzroku.  
Ponownie zmienili kierunek i tym razem prawa dłoń Louisa wylądowała na biodrze Harry’ego, a dłoń Stylesa dotknęła twarzy Tomlinsona, gdy niemal _płynęli_ po parkiecie, okrążając się nawzajem. Louis pewnym ruchem splótł palce swojej lewej dłoni i obrócił Harry’ego, który balansował na palcach stóp, by po chwili położyć rękę na ramieniu Louisa, który przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, kładąc swoją dłoń w pasie Harry’ego.  
Harry całkowicie zapomniał gdzie jest i po co. Teraz liczyły się dla niego niebieskie tęczówki niemal tryskające szczęściem i usta, wykrzywione w subtelnym uśmiechu. Trzymające go silne ramiona i melodia, która mogła by trwać bez końca, gdy sunęli po parkiecie, wpatrzeni w siebie. Ramiona Louisa były tak pewne i silne, i _bezpieczne_.  
Louis obrócił go tyłem do siebie, palce lewej dłoni splatając z jego prawą, trzymając go blisko i pewnie, poruszając się do przodu i do tyłu, po czym zakręcił nim sprawnie, by Harry ponownie wylądował w jego ramionach, gdy przesuwali się po całym parkiecie, wpatrzeni w swoje oczy.  
Harry czuł przebiegające przez ich splecione dłonie iskry i czuł, jak Louis przysuwa go do siebie bliżej i bliżej, i Harry nie potrafił mu się opierać. Zatracił się w niebieskich oczach, dostrzegając, że tuż przy źrenicy były maleńkie, szare kropki. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na nosie i policzkach Lou były maleńkie piegi. Właśnie teraz zorientował się, że ich palce idealnie się do siebie wpasowały, a ciała współgrały, poruszając się niczym jedno.  
I wtedy to się stało. Harry przejął kontrolę, odsuwając się i okręcając Louisa, który balansował, by utrzymać równowagę. Dłonie Harry’ego spoczęły na jego biodrach, przyciągając go do siebie, podczas gdy Louis zarzucił ręce na jego kark, stając na palcach i złączając ich usta w pocałunku.  
Oboje westchnęli, gdy ich wargi poruszyły się w subtelnym i delikatnym pocałunku, który był tak _niewinny_ , jak tylko mógł być. Ich usta ledwo się musnęły, gdy obydwoje odsunęli się od siebie, z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzach.  
\- J-ja… – zaczął Harry, rozpaczliwie rozglądając się po sali, która okazała się pusta.  
\- … przepraszam – dokończył Louis, opuszkami palców dotykając swoich ust i niemal wybiegając ze studia.


	6. Chapter 6

_Październik_ / _listopad_   
  
Harry siedział na swoim wygodnym fotelu, plecami nie dotykając oparcia. Łokcie oparł na blacie biurka, a brodę położył na splątanych dłoniach, wpatrując się tępo w ścianę. Jego służbowy telefon dzwonił jeszcze przez kilka sekund, ale rozmówca chyba zrezygnował z dalszego czekania, bo pomieszczenie wypełniła cisza, na którą Harry tak właściwie nie zwrócił uwagi. Tak jak i na to, iż po kilku minutach rozdzwoniła się jego komórka, leżąca tuż przed nim. On nadal wpatrywał się w ścianę niewidzącym wzrokiem, będąc w zupełnie innym świecie.  
Drgnął dopiero wtedy, gdy drzwi jego gabinetu otworzyły się, z hukiem uderzając o ścianę.  
\- HARRY STYLESIE! – krzyknęła Erin, wchodząc do środka z dłońmi założonymi na biodrach. – Do cholery, otrząśnij się! Nie było cię w pracy tydzień, rozumiesz to?! TYDZIEŃ! A teraz przychodzisz sobie, jakby nigdy nic i gapisz się bez sensu w tą cholerną ścianę, a telefony się urywają, bo ty postanowiłeś sobie zrobić pieprzone wakacje!  
Harry spojrzał na nią, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Bolała go głowa; od kilku dni nie spał, bo gdy już ogarniała go ciemność i znużenie, w jego umyśle pojawiały się niebieskie oczy Louisa i ponownie mógł niemal poczuć jego usta na swoich, co całkiem efektownie pozbawiało go snu.  
Niechętnie musiał jednak przyznać rację Silver; wszystko zostawił na jej głowie. Agencję, klientów i masę papierkowej roboty. Nawet nie przejął się tym, że kobieta nie będzie mogła wiele zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż nie była szefem agencji, przez co jej zdanie nie było poważane.  
\- Jeśli chciałeś sabotować ślub Tomlinsona i Calder, mogłeś powiedzieć – dodała już spokojniejszym tonem, siadając na krześle przy jego biurku.  
Harry zamrugał gwałtownie, czując, jak zaczyna się pocić. Silver zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się jego nagle zaczerwienionej twarzy, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy zrozumiała.  
\- O mój Boże! – zawołała, przykładając dłoń do ust, niemal podskakując na krześle z podekscytowania. – Co się stało?!  
Harry jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, wiedząc, że na niewiele się to zda. Teraz Silver nie da mu spokoju, ale z drugiej strony potrzebował powiedzieć komuś o tym, co stało się w _Peazer Studio_. Opowiedział jej więc o tym, jak czekał pod studiem tanecznym, nie mogąc zmusić się do tego, by tam wejść. Powiedział jej, że Louis na niego czekał i Danielle wrobiła go w taniec. Na tę wiadomość kobieta pisnęła z uciechy, przykładając dłonie do rozgrzanych policzków.  
\- I co dalej, co dalej? – zawołała podekscytowana.  
\- Tak jakby… pocałowaliśmy się? – wymamrotał, spuszczając wzrok.  
Do jego uszu doszedł wrzask Silver i łomot, kiedy dziewczyna spadła z krzesła, zanosząc się śmiechem. Szybko się pozbierała i zaczęła tańczyć, poruszając dziwnie nogami i rękoma, nucąc pod nosem jakąś chwytliwą melodyjkę, by chwilę później śpiewać:  
\- Larry Stylinson, Larry Stylinson!  
\- Hę? – Harry podrapał się po głowie, marszcząc brwi, zdezorientowany.  
\- Jezu, to takie cholernie słodkie, Harry! – Silver uśmiechnęła się radośnie, czochrając jego włosy. – Już rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś taki zamyślony! Dobrze całuje, co? – zaśmiała się. – To co, rozumiem, że ślub odwołany, tak? Oh, Elka musi być załamana!  
\- Silver… Oni nadal się pobierają.  
\- CO?! Boże, Styles, ty idioto…! – warknęła, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową i wyszła z gabinetu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry był zabiegany. Zbliżał się grudzień, a on musiał doprowadzić do końca całe to cholerne wesele. W październiku unikał jak tylko mógł spotkań z Louisem i wydawało się, że Tomlinson robił to samo; w efekcie Louis spotkał się kilka razy z Silver, a resztę spraw Harry załatwiał bezpośrednio z Eleanor, która szastała pieniędzmi na prawo i lewo, i wydawała się być zachwycona nowym dystansem pomiędzy jej przyszłym mężem, a organizatorem ślubu.  
Właśnie zakończył kilku godzinne spotkanie z kelnerami, mającymi obsługiwać przyjęcie, gdzie upewnił się, że wiedzą dokładnie co i jak mają podawać. Teraz miał ochotę na dobrą herbatę, może jakąś orientalną odmianę, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Musiał pojechać do cukierni Zayna i zobaczyć projekt tortu, by mieć pewność, że jest taki, jaki być powinien, choć i tak wiedział, że nie będzie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń.  
Kiedy zaparkował pod Echo Bakehouse, zerknął na komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się nowa wiadomość.   
  
**Od** : **Ed**  
 _Stary, z zespołem wszystko załatwione. Będą na sali kilka godzin przed ślubem, żeby rozstawić sprzęt i wszystko posprawdzać._  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się, wdzięczny za tę informacje. Zespół, który wynajął wcześniej, zrezygnował ze zlecenia kilka dni temu i teraz Harry desperacko potrzebował czegoś na zastępstwo.  
\- Chwała Bogu za Sheerana – powiedział sam do siebie, odpinając pasy i wychodząc z auta.  
Widząc ogromną kolejkę wypełniającą całe pomieszczenie cukierni, zdecydował się na obejście dzielnicy, by wejść tylnym wejściem. Londyńskie powietrze było rześkie i wilgotne, a przez szare chmury przebijały się pojedyncze promienie słońca. Harry przeskoczył nad niewielką kałużą, w której pływały pomarańczowe i brązowe liście drzew i pomachał małej dziewczynce, która skakała po chodniku w czerwonych kaloszach. Zniknął za rogiem, obrzucając spojrzeniem wystawę sklepu muzycznego. Na samym przodzie ustawiona była nowa płyta One Direction i Harry zaklął pod nosem, widząc na opakowaniu uśmiechniętego Louisa.  
Od kilku dni Harry starał się jak mógł nie myśleć o Tomlinsonie. Robił wszystko, by ciągle być zajętym, wciąż miał towarzystwo, by nie zanurzać się w myślach, jednak to wszystko było na nic, bo obraz Louisa wyrył się w jego umyśle i nic nie chciało go zetrzeć.  
Wypuścił ze świstem wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze i ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, niemal biegnąc do tylnego wejścia Echo Bakehouse. Nacisnął na klamkę i naparł całym ciałem na drzwi, które rzadko były używane, więc otworzyły się z oporem. Do jego nozdrzy natychmiast wdarł się przyjemny zapach świeżo pieczonych ciastek.  
Przemknął pod ścianą, niezauważony przez nikogo, za co w duchu dziękował, bo nie miał sił na spotkanie z Perrie, która ostatnimi czasy strasznie się o niego zamartwiała, co – jak na nią – było dość nienaturalne. Szybko zapukał do gabinetu Zayna i nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do środka. Od razu tego pożałował.  
Na biurku siedział Niall, pozbawiony koszulki, a między jego szeroko rozstawionymi nogami stał Zayn, nachylając się nad szyją blondyna, która ozdobiona była kilkoma malinkami.  
\- Ugh! – warknął Harry, zakrywając sobie oczy dłonią. – Nic nie widziałem!  
Niall zachichotał i odepchnął od siebie chłopaka, nachylając się po koszulkę leżącą na ziemi i szybko ją zakładając. Potem klepnął Harry’ego w ramię i wskazał głową na krzesło; Zayn podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie, a w jego czarnych włosach widać było odrobinę mąki, ale chyba nikt nie chciał mu o tym wspominać, bo każdy dobrze wiedział, że Zayn potrafił spędzić godzinę w łazience na układaniu swoich włosów.  
\- Cześć, Hazz – mruknął Zayn, siadając na fotelu.  
\- Tak, cześć stary – dodał Niall, w dalszym ciągu chichocząc. – Jak się masz? Dawno cię nie widziałem.  
\- Jestem dość zajęty. – Harry uśmiechnął się, przyciągając bliżej szkic tortu, który podał mu Malik.  
\- Taaaaak. – Niall zanucił, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Zupełnie jak Louis. Ostatnimi czasy rzadko go widuję, a jeśli już, to wydaje się być całkowicie w innym świecie. Wiesz coś o tym?  
Harry drgnął, odrywając wzrok od pięciopiętrowego tortu i spojrzał na Nialla, który uśmiechał się tak, jakby wiedział co zaszło między nim, a Louisem.  
\- Nie, nie wiem – mruknął Harry, ponownie skupiając wzrok na projekcie.  
Piętra tortu były kwadratowe, a nie tradycyjnie okrągłe. Eleanor (a może raczej Niall) zdecydowała się na smak waniliowo-malinowy z polewą z białej czekolady. Zayn naszkicował na każdym z pięter wstążkę z masy cukrowej oraz ozdoby z ciemnej czekolady i Harry był zachwycony prostotą i elegancją tego tortu.  
\- Louis wydaje się być strasznie rozkojarzony – ciągnął Niall. – Ale często się uśmiecha, zwłaszcza, kiedy ktoś o tobie wspomni. Poza tym, ostatnio kłóci się z Eleanor i chyba coraz mniej podoba mu się perspektywa tego całego ślubu.  
\- Tak, ja… Ja muszę już iść. Dzięki za tort, Zayn. Na razie, Niall – wypalił Harry i niemal wybiegł z pomieszczenia.  
  
-x-  
  
Był dziewiętnasty listopada, gdy telefon Harry’ego zadzwonił, a na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię Louisa – po raz pierwszy od wydarzenia w studio Danielle. Serce Stylesa zabiło szybko, a jego ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, że upuścił telefon na podłogę. Zaklął w myślach i pospiesznie go podniósł, wciskając odpowiedni klawisz i przysuwając słuchawkę do ucha.  
\- T-tak? – zapytał drżącym głosem.  
\- Harry. – Głos Louisa był pełen ulgi. – Ja… Ja musiałem…  
\- O co chodzi, Louis? – Harry skupił się, zbierając w sobie całe swoje opanowanie.  
Kiedy Louis ponownie się odezwał, wydawał się być rozczarowany suchym tonem Harry’ego i jego chłodnym profesjonalizmem.  
\- Chyba będę potrzebował twojej pomocy – wyznał i zamilkł, oczekując na reakcję mężczyzny, ale gdy nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, kontynuował. – Eleanor chce, byśmy sami napisali przysięgę.  
Harry dalej uparcie milczał, niemal gotując się w środku. Eleanor chce. _A czego ty chcesz, Louis_?, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.  
\- Nie idzie mi to.  
\- Przyjedź, jeśli masz czas – powiedział Harry i rozłączył się.  
Odłożył telefon na biurko i odetchnął głośno, dając upust swoim emocjom. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w telefon, oczekując, że Louis jednak zadzwoni i to wszystko odwoła, ale tak się nie stało, wstał więc i uchylił okno, desperacko potrzebując tlenu, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu, by uprzedzić Silver o wizycie Tomlinsona.  
\- Cholera! – syknęła niezadowolona, odrywając wzrok od monitora. – Musiałeś umówić się z nim właśnie dziś, Harry? – spytała z wyrzutem.  
Styles zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na nią z zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. Erin przewróciła oczami i wstała, narzucając na ramiona marynarkę i sięgając po płaszcz wiszący na wieszaku przy wejściu do agencji.  
\- Mówiłam ci, że mam dziś wizytę u lekarza i muszę wyjść wcześniej. Zrobiłeś to _specjalnie_ , Harry. Nie chciałeś, bym była świadkiem waszego gorącego seksu! – powiedziała pewnie, marszcząc przy tym nos, po czym prychnęła i wyszła, zostawiając go samego.  
Harry nie chciał być sam na sam z Louisem. Bał się i choć wiedział, że z całą pewnością nie dojdzie do gorącego seksu (nie, żeby nie chciał, ale do tego trzeba dwojga, prawda?), to _istniała_ możliwość, że rzuci się na Louisa, gdy ten tylko przekroczy próg jego agencji i wymusi na nim pełen namiętności pocałunek. Na tę myśl jego penis drgnął i Harry fuknął cicho, zirytowany.  
Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło od telefonu Tomlinsona, ale nie mógł się na niczym skupić, dopóki nie usłyszał, jak drzwi wejściowe agencji się otwierają, a w holu rozległ się odgłos niepewnych kroków.  
\- Harry?  
Głos Louisa był miękki i niemal ociekający seksem. Harry oblizał wyschnięte wargi, wbijając paznokcie w dłonie, kiedy wyprostował się w fotelu i zawołał:  
\- W gabinecie!  
Louis wszedł do środka bez pukania i zatrzymał się w progu, więc Harry chcąc nie chcąc musiał unieść wzrok znad dokumentów, które rozmyślnie pozostawił na biurku, by mieć na czym skupić spojrzenie i _zamarł_. Louis wyglądał seksownie. Cholernie seksownie. Jego włosy były roztrzepane jak zwykle, a niebieskie oczy zamigotały, gdy spoczęły na twarzy Harry’ego. Wąskie usta ułożyły się w nieśmiały uśmiech, gdy zauważył, jak wzrok mężczyzny przesuwa się po jego nogach, na których opinały się czerwone rurki i po klatce piersiowej, która osłonięta była dość prześwitującą, białą koszulką z mocno wyciętym dekoltem. Louis niepewnie pokonał te kilka kroków, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko Harry’ego.  
\- Jesteś – zauważył Harry zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Jestem.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, jakby na nowo się odkrywając i Harry odczuwał ogromną pokusę pochylenia się nad biurkiem, by ponownie dotknąć warg Louisa i zatracić się w jego dotyku. Zamrugał gwałtownie, widząc, jak wzrok Louisa przesuwa się sugestywnie na jego usta.  
\- Miałeś problem.  
\- Wciąż go mam. Jest całkiem duży.  
Harry omal nie zachłysnął się powietrzem. _Boże_ , jęknął w myślach, _czy on naprawdę musi robić takie aluzje_?!  
\- Z przysięgą – dodał Louis, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni pomiętą kartkę. – Nie mogę nic wymyślić.  
Harry sięgnął po kawałek papieru i zamarł, gdy ich dłonie zetknęły się na kilka sekund. Przełknął ślinę i otworzył zgiętą na pół kartkę która była zapisana tylko dwoma słowami.  
\- _Kocham cię_ – powiedział Louis i Harry był pewien, że mógłby umrzeć tylko po to, by te słowa były skierowane do niego. – Tylko na to wpadłem.  
\- Brzmi całkiem dobrze – mruknął Harry, odkładając kartkę na biurko.  
\- Eleanor nie będzie zachwycona.  
Harry skinął głową. _Taaak, Eleanor z całą pewnością nie będzie zachwycona_ , pomyślał z dziwną satysfakcją. Sięgnął po długopis, przesuwając nim między palcami, marszcząc brwi, próbując wymyślić coś, co zadowoliłoby nawet pannę Calder, jednak nic oprócz „ _Odwal się do Louisa, on jest mój!_ ” nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Westchnął, rozdrażniony i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który w dalszym ciągu uśmiechał się do niego.  
\- Może zacznij od tego, jak popieprzone było twoje życie, zanim się w nim nie pojawiła? – zaproponował, podając mu długopis i czystą kartkę papieru.  
 Louis skinął głową i przez długą chwilę pisał coś na kartce, raz po raz odrywając długopis, by wsunąć go między wargi, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Uniósł oczekujące spojrzenie na Harry’ego.  
\- I może wspomnij o tym, jak się czułeś, gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłeś?  
Louis zamrugał, uśmiechając się szerzej i ponownie pochylił się nad kartką, zapisując coś drobnym, nieco niedbałym pismem.  
\- I…  
\- Nie – przerwał mu Louis, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki, nadal na niej pisząc.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odezwał się. Obserwował, jak palce Louisa zaciskają się na długopisie, gdy przesuwał nim szybko po kartce pozostawiając niebieski ślad. Po kilki minutach Louis odłożył go na bok, jeszcze raz czytając to, co napisał i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.  
\- Mogę? – spytał Harry, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę, ale ten pokręcił przecząco głową, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.  
\- Usłyszysz to na żywo – powiedział i wstał, zginając kartkę na pół. – Dziękuję za pomoc, Harry.


	7. Epilog

_Grudzień_  
  
Irytujący dźwięk budzika rozniósł się po ciemnej sypialni. Leżący na łóżku mężczyzna mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i wysunął rękę spod ciepłej kołdry, po omacku odnajdując zegarek i wyłączając go. Syknął, gdy obudzona przez hałas kotka wskoczyła na łóżko, wbijając ostre pazurki w jego przedramię, tak, jakby potrzebował dodatkowego bodźca, by wstać.  
Harry niechętnie usiadł, przecierając zaspane oczy. Dochodziła dopiero piąta i na dworze było jeszcze ciemno, ale chcąc nie chcąc musiał wstać.  
\- Dzisiaj wielki dzień – mruknął do siebie, nie kryjąc sarkazmu.  
Wziął szybki prysznic i prychnął z oburzeniem, widząc Cloe ułożoną wygodnie na jego wymiętej poduszce, ale nie miał serca jej zrzucać. Zamiast tego położył na kuchennych płytkach jej miseczkę wypełnioną kocią karmą, a sam naszykował sobie tosty, które popił szklanką soku pomarańczowego. Osuszył ręcznikiem wilgotne włosy i wsunął długie nogi w dżinsowe spodnie. Narzucił na siebie jasny t-shirt i koszulę w czerwoną kratę, założył buty i zdjął z wieszaka kurtkę, wychodząc na chłodne powietrze.  
Tego roku zima była wyjątkowo łagodna lub po prostu zamierzała przyjść dużo później. Pomijając niską temperaturę, która w sumie niewiele różniła się od tej jesiennej, nic nie wskazywało na to, że był już grudzień. Na wielu drzewach wciąż utrzymywały się różnobarwne liście, trawa w dalszym ciągu była zielona, choć nie tak bardzo, jak na wiosnę i dużo częściej niż śnieg, słońce wyglądało zza szarych chmur, ogrzewając ziemię.  
Harry wrzucił bieg i skierował się do Somerset House, ciesząc się niemal pustymi ulicami; jedynie idioci tacy jak on, wstawali z łóżka o tak wczesnej porze. Nie mniej musiał jednak upewnić się, że wszystko idzie tak, jak powinno.  
Zostawił samochód przy Aldwych i przeszedł się kawałek, ciesząc oczy kolorowymi witrynami sklepów. Przez okna w południowym skrzydle sączyło się łagodne światło, na co uśmiechnął się, wdzięczny, iż nie będzie musiał wydzwaniać do całej ekipy i ściągać ludzi z łóżek. Wszedł do środka starego budynku, pozdrawiając uniesieniem ręki starego stróża, który opierał głowę o rękę i wyglądał, jakby zasypiał. Przeszedł pospiesznie korytarzem, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na stare malowidła wiszące na ścianach; z uznaniem zatrzymał się w progu ogromnej sali, w której miało się odbyć przyjęcie.  
Pięć ogromnych, kryształowych żyrandoli rozświetlało pomieszczenie. Długie, okryte fiołkowymi obrusami stoły zostały ustawione w literę U, pozostawiając naprawdę sporo miejsca do tańczenia. Dwa krzesła w połowie środkowego stołu zostały ozdobione białym materiałem. Dwudziestu kelnerów dostawiało krzesła, a tyle samo kelnerek kursowało między salą, a kuchnią, przynosząc talerze i sztućce. Dwóch mężczyzn z zatrudnionej kwiaciarni ozdabiało wnętrze różowymi liliami, a Roger, zarządca Somerset House, ubrany jak zwykle w prążkowany garnitur, chodził dumnie wyprostowany i odsłaniał ciężkie, burgundowe zasłony z wiktoriańskich okien.  
Zadowolony, Harry wymienił kilka zdań z Rogerem i podziękował wszystkim za ich pracę, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z budynku, wyjmując z kieszeni komórkę. Nieco zaskoczył go fakt, że w Somerset House nie było jeszcze Silver, która zazwyczaj pilnowała wszelkich spraw związanych z wystrojem sali, więc pospiesznie wybrał jej numer, będąc niemal pewnym, że dziewczyna zaspała, ale miała wyłączoną komórkę. Zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Na pewno przyjedzie – mruknął do siebie, wsiadając do auta.  
Przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce, wycofał samochód z parkingu, zerkając na zegarek, który wskazywał, iż dochodził szósta. Zdecydował się pojechać do cukierni Zayna, by upewnić się, że tort jest już gotowy i zostanie przywieziony na czas.  
  
-x-  
  
Telefon Erin w dalszym ciągu nie odpowiadał, ale Harry nie miał czasu, by jechać do jej mieszkania i sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Był pewien, że nie stało się nic złego – Silver potrafiła o siebie zadbać, a zresztą Zayn powiedział mu, zanim odjechał wielką furgonetką z tortem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie miał więc powodów do obaw, prawda?  
Zamiast tego wybrał numer Sheerana, przystawiając komórkę do ucha i ruszając nogą do rytmu muzyki, która wydobywała się z głośnika.  
\- Ed Sheeran, słucham?  
\- Hej, Ed – powiedział Harry, rozglądając się i szybko przechodząc na drugą stronę ulicy.  
\- Cześć, stary – odpowiedział Ed, a jego głos ledwo przebijał się przez hałas panujący tam, gdziekolwiek był. – Co słychać?  
Harry zaśmiał się; jego wzrok padł na kawiarnię przy Katedrze Świętego Pawła i postanowił kupić sobie jagodową babeczkę, tak na osłodę przed spotkaniem z Eleanor.  
\- To raczej ja powinienem o to spytać. Co ze sprzętem?  
Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie panowała cisza, a w słuchawce coś szeleściło, jakby wiatr rozwiewał liście. Dopiero po kilku sekundach Ed odchrząknął; dźwięk był przytłumiony, jakby mówił coś do kogoś innego.  
\- Och, przepraszam Harry. – Jego głos na powrót stał się wyraźny, a całe zamieszanie po drugiej stronie ucichło. – Wszystko jest już na miejscu, właśnie podłączyliśmy sprzęt. Wszystko gra – dodał uspokajająco.  
\- To dobrze. Hej, Ed! – zawołał Harry, kiedy rudzielec już miał się rozłączać.  
\- Tak?  
\- Nie wiesz co jest z Silver? Nie mogę się do niej dodzwonić.  
\- Ona… – Ed zająknął się. – Ona jest zajęta. Na razie, Harry, muszę kończyć! – powiedział pospiesznie i zakończył połączenie.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu, nic nie rozumiejąc. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy młoda blondynka odchrząknęła, zniecierpliwiona, chcąc przyjąć jego zamówienie.  
Kilka minut później wyszedł z kawiarenki, brudząc swoje usta babeczką jagodową, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Ściągnął kurtkę, gdy słońce stanęło wysoko na niebie, przyjemnie grzejąc i skierował się do kościoła. Dochodziła dwunasta i Eleanor była już w środku, siedząc w jednym z mniejszych pomieszczeń, zakładając suknię, czesząc się i malując.  
Kościół także był już przystrojony. Ławki ozdobione zostały białym, delikatnym materiałem i białymi liliami, a przy ołtarzu stały ogromne wazony z kwiatami. Harry przeszedł przez boczną nawę i wyszedł na niewielki korytarz, prowadzący do pokoju, w którym miała znajdować się Calder.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! – zawołała Eleanor, przeglądając się w lusterku. – Miał być kok, a nie to… to coś! – warknęła rozeźlona, patrząc złym wzrokiem na niską dziewczynę z krótkimi, granatowymi włosami, której warga drżała tak bardzo, jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać. – Na próbie nie szło ci najlepiej i chyba powiedziałam, że masz poćwiczyć, _tak_?  
Harry odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu kobiet.  
\- Annabeth, weź chwilę przerwy – rzucił w stronę fryzjerki, która posłała mu wdzięczny uśmiech i niemal wybiegła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Eleanor, uspokój się. Wyglądasz dobrze.  
Eleanor obrzuciła go złym spojrzeniem, ale obróciła się w stronę lustra i przyjrzała się uważnie odbiciu, poprawiając luźne pasemko okalające jej twarz. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i ponownie przeniosła na niego wzrok.  
\- Masz rację. Jak będziesz wychodził, zawołaj tę dziewczynę, żeby zrobiła mi makijaż.  
Harry skrzywił się i już miał zamiar powiedzieć: _Ona nazywa się Annabeth_ , ale nie skomentował zachowania Eleanor, a tylko pokiwał głową i zamienił z kobietą kilka słów, upewniając się, że Louis przyjedzie na czas.  
 - Tak, Liam ma go przywieźć, więc jestem o to spokojna – odpowiedziała Eleanor, wpatrując się w lustro.  
Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma tu nic więcej do roboty, więc szybko się z nią pożegnał i wyszedł. Powietrze na dworze jest cieplejsze niż wcześniej i mężczyzna odniósł wrażenie, jakby była już wiosna. Na schodach do kościoła zastał na Annabeth, nerwowo zaciągającą się papierosem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenie w kierunku parkingu, gdzie Harry zostawił auto.  
\- Eleanor uznała, że fryzura jest jednak w porządku – poinformował ją, klepiąc ją lekko po ramieniu. – Teraz czas na makijaż. Trzymaj się, Annabeth.  
\- Taaa, coś mi się wydaje, że później nie będzie aż tak zadowolona. W każdym razie też się trzymaj, Harry – powiedziała, mrugając do niego; szybko zgasiła peta i zniknęła w wnętrzu katedry.  
\- Co się dzisiaj ze wszystkimi dzieje? – mruknął do siebie, zbiegając po schodach. – Najpierw Silver, później Zayn, Ed, a teraz Annabeth. Mam wrażenie, że coś mnie omija.  
Wsiadł do auta, zerkając na zegarek. Była już prawie pierwsza. Teraz musiał pojechać do Somerset House, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest tam w porządku i wrócić do kościoła na wpół do trzeciej, tak, jak mieli zjeżdżać się wszyscy goście. Włożył kluczki do stacyjki i przekręcił, ale silnik nie zareagował. Zmarszczył brwi i spróbował jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, ale za każdym razem silnik milczał. Spojrzał na licznik paliwa, ale ten wskazywał, iż ma jeszcze sporo benzyny. Harry przeklął, zirytowany. Nie miał czasu dzwonić po taksówkę; zresztą nie widziało mu się płacenie absurdalnie wysokiej ceny za ten kurs. Także autobusy nie wchodziły w grę, bo musiałby przesiadać się kilkanaście razy. Wyjął komórkę i zadzwonił do Silver, ale ona wciąż miała wyłączony telefon. Ponownie zaklął i zdecydował się wybrać numer Zayna, który odpowiedział już po pierwszym sygnale.  
\- Witam szefunia – powiedział wyjątkowo rozbawionym głosem. – Czym mogę służyć?  
 - Zayn, wróciłeś już Somerset House?  
\- Jasne, jestem w cukierni. Czyżbyś potrzebował mojej pomocy?  
\- Skąd wiedzia… Nieważne. Jestem przy Katedrze Świętego Pawła, możesz po mnie przyjechać?  
  
-x-  
  
Nie musiał długo czekać za Zaynem. Jakieś piętnaście minut po tym, jak się rozłączył, na parking podjechał srebrny Opel Corsa, a kierowca nacisnął kilka razy klakson. Kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej, zobaczył, że na miejscu pasażera siedzi roześmiany Niall. W pośpiechu zajął miejsce z tyłu, czując na sobie spojrzenia przyjaciół.  
\- Gdzie jedziemy, szefie?  
\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać, Zayn – mruknął Harry. – Muszę zobaczyć, co się dzieje w Somerset House, skoro Silver nie odpowiada. I muszę wejść do domu po garnitur. I tu wrócić. I, cholera, jestem już porządnie wkurwiony na swoje auto, więc może daruj sobie – dodał, widząc, że Zayn otwiera usta.  
Malik podniósł ręce w poddańczym geście, ale na jego wargach tańczył uśmiech, podczas gdy Niall cały czas zanosił się śmiechem.  
\- W porządku, stary, nie unoś się. Coś mi się wydaje, że ktoś wykręcił ci świece w samochodzie - powiedział półgębkiem, uśmiechając się. - Chciałem tylko cię poinformować, że obok ciebie leży garnitur, który zostawiłeś u mnie w cukierni, kiedy przyszedłeś mi go pokazać.   
Harry sapnął ciężko i zerknął na sąsiednie siedzenie. Faktycznie, obok leżał granatowy pokrowiec, ten sam, który dwa miesiące wcześniej wyniósł od krawca, gdzie był razem z Louisem.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął, zdejmując przez głowę koszulkę.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Przebierz się po drodze.  
Harry skinął głową, odkładając na bok zdjęte ubrania i wyciągnął z pokrowca białą koszulę. Niespiesznie ją naciągnął i ostrożnie zapiął wszystkie guziki. Przez chwilę szamotał się z dżinsami, a potem miał problem z założeniem spodni, ale po krótkiej walce w końcu zawiązał nawet sznurówki czarnych butów i rozejrzał się, czując, jak jego serce przyspiesza w zdenerwowaniu.  
\- Cholera, gdzie jest krawat?!  
\- Spokojnie, kawalerze. – Niall zaśmiał się i obrócił na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu pas bezpieczeństwa. – Mam go tu. Ale musisz sobie przewiązać nim oczy.  
\- Co? – sapnął Harry, a jego oczy rozwarły się szerzej.  
\- Po prostu to zrób, Harry – poprosił Horan, przewracając oczami i podając mu niebieski krawat.  
\- To nie jest ten, który kupiłem – mruknął mężczyzna, zawiązując materiał tak, by przysłonił mu oczy.  
\- Wiem, wybierałem go z Zaynem.  
\- Zaczynam naprawdę bać się tego, co zastanę w Somerset House…  
Niall i Zayn wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Jechali dłużej niż powinni, ale nie skomentował tego faktu. Ulżyło mu, kiedy kilka minut później Zayn zahamował gwałtownie, zaciągając ręczny hamulec. Usłyszał, jak zatrzaskują się dwie pary drzwi, a chwilę później ktoś wyciągnął go z samochodu, zaciskając palce na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Uważaj – powiedział wesoło Niall, prowadząc go po zaskakująco nierównym i śliskim gruncie.  
\- Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy? Chłopaki, naprawdę nie mam czasu na wasze głupie gierki, muszę zająć się tym pieprzonym ślubem Louisa!  
\- Wyrażaj się, Styles! – Rozległ się kobiecy głos i Harry zatrzymał się raptownie.  
\- Silver? Gdzie ty się do cholery podziewałaś przez cały dzień? – warknął, sięgając wolną ręką do twarzy, ściągając krawat z oczu.  
Zmrużył oczy na ostre światło, ale od razu zorientował się, że nie jest tam, gdzie powinien. Przed nim stała Erin, ubrana w ciemną sukienkę z czerwonym motywem kwiatów, sięgającą do połowy ud, na którą zarzuciła dżinsową kurtkę. Uśmiechała się szeroko, lekceważąc jego groźne spojrzenie; po chwili sięgnęła do torebki przewieszonej przez ramię.  
\- Byłabym zapomniała – mruknęła do siebie. – Zayn, pomóż mu z tym krawatem, musi przecież jakoś wyglądać.  
Harry pozwolił, by Malik przysunął się do niego, zawiązując mu niebieski krawat pod szyją. Rozejrzał się, uświadamiając sobie, że jest w parku.  
\- Primrose Hill? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.  
Zayn uśmiechnął się jedynie, strzepując niewidoczne pyłki z jego ramion i odsunął się, pozwalając podejść bliżej Erin, która wyciągnęła dłoń, w której trzymała srebrne spinki do mankietów.  
\- Sam mówiłeś, że to twoje wymarzone miejsce na ślub – powiedziała. – Wynająłeś je na dzisiaj, pamiętasz? A ja zajęłam się resztą – dopowiedziała, wciskając mu biżuterię.  
Harry spojrzał na okrągłe spinki; na jednej wygrawerowano napis _I’m married_ , a na drugiej _I’m sorry_.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć?  
\- A podobno taki inteligentny… – Silver przewróciła oczami i pospiesznie przypięła mu spinki, po czym złapała go za dłoń i pociągnęła za sobą.  
Harry był zbyt oniemiały, by zadawać dalsze pytania. Przed nim była mała drewniana altanka ozdobiona muślinowym, białym materiałem, przy której ustawiono kilka rzędów krzeseł, teraz już pozajmowanych. Z prawej strony rozstawiono ogromny biały namiot z drewnianym parkietem, a także kilka pomniejszych, które zostały zasłonięte tak, iż Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć, co znajduje się w środku.  
\- Niall, daj im znać – powiedziała Silver, zatrzymując się kilka metrów przed czerwonym dywanem rozłożonym między krzesełkami.  
Blondyn pokiwał głową i poklepał radośnie Harry’ego po ramieniu, po czym żwawym krokiem ruszył w stronę białego namiotu. Zayn także uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego i wszedł do altanki.  
\- Silver, co tu się do cholery dzieje? – zapytał Harry roztrzęsionym głosem.  
\- Spokojnie, Haz – mruknęła Erin, składając na jego policzku szybki pocałunek. – Zaufaj mi. A jak zaczną grać, po prostu idź, w porządku? – uśmiechnęła się czule i przeszła czerwonym dywanem, zasiadając na jednym z wolnych krzeseł z przodu.  
Harry czuł, jak jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy rozległy się pierwsze takty marszu weselnego. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale bezwiednie ruszył przed siebie, mrugając gwałtownie oczami. Wśród ludzi siedzących na krzesłach dostrzegł Perrie i Danielle, a także swoją mamę i Gemmę, które pomachały mu wesoło. Z lewej strony siedziały dwie identyczne dziewczynki w różowych sukieneczkach, które pisnęły radośnie na jego widok, więc posłał im buziaka w powietrzu. Z bijącym sercem pokonał kilka schodków i zamarł, widząc w środku altanki Louisa, ubranego w czarny garnitur, z włosami postawionymi na żel i czerwoną różą w kieszonce marynarki.  
\- Harry – powiedział łagodnie, uśmiechając się i wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku.  
I Harry chwycił ją bez wahania.  
\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj – zaczął Anthony Brown, ksiądz z Katedry Świętego Pawła – aby być świadkami ślubu tych dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zostali sobie przeznaczeni…  
Harry nie słuchał. W zachwycie wpatrywał się w niebieskie tęczówki Louisa, które wydawały się migotać szczęściem, niewiele z tego rozumiejąc. Miał wrażenie, że to jeden z jego snów, zbyt cudownych, by być prawdziwymi, ale nie przejmował się tym, bo jeżeli mógł mieć Louisa choć przez chwilę, mógł śnić bez końca.  
Jednak stał tu, trzymając dłoń Louisa i czując zapach jego wody kolońskiej, a także jego ciepły oddech na swojej twarzy i to było zbyt realne, by nie być prawdziwe.  
\- …obrączki i wypowiedzcie słowa swojej przysięgi - powiedział ksiądz, a Zayn, stojący za Harrym, wysunął się do przodu, podając im dwie srebrne obrączki.  
Louis chwycił prawą dłoń Harry’ego i nasunął obrączkę na jego serdeczny palec, patrząc prosto w oczy.  
 - Przez całe swoje życie poszukiwałem czegoś, czego mi brakowało. Dzięki temu znalazłem dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, ale wpadłem w pułapkę, z której nie potrafiłem się wydostać. Czułem się mały, choć byłem wielki. Samotny, choć otoczony przez tłumy. Nic nie warty i tchórzliwy, chociaż wielbiony. Dusiłem się i poddawałem bez walki. I wtedy na mojej drodze stanąłeś ty. Byłeś jak rycerz w lśniącej zbroi i wiem, że to tandetne, Harry, ale właśnie tak wtedy cię widziałem. Nawet wtedy, gdy oblałeś się herbatą i musiałeś zdjąć spodnie. Kiedy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyłem, to było tak, jakby moje serce się zatrzymało; jednocześnie umarłem i rodziłem się na nowo. I, cholera Harry! Już wtedy, kiedy uniosłeś spojrzenie znad dokumentów, miałeś moje serce. Wtedy wiedziałem, że ono od dawna było twoje, nawet zanim jeszcze się spotkaliśmy. Nigdy nie wierzyłem w przeznaczenie i inne takie bzdety i nadal w to nie wierzę. Ale wierzę w ciebie, Harry i w naszą miłość. Teraz oficjalnie oddaję ci siebie. Swoje ciało, swoją duszę, swoje serce.  
Harry nie był świadom łez spływających po jego policzkach, nawet wtedy, gdy Louis skończył mówić. Poczuł jego małe dłonie na swojej twarzy, ocierające mokre krople i uśmiechnął się przez łzy, mrugając gwałtownie, by odzyskać wyraźny obraz.  
\- Och Louis – westchnął zachrypniętym głosem i chwycił jego dłoń, nasuwając mu na palec obrączkę. – Louis… Byłem złamany. Byłem zraniony. Moje serce było w kawałkach i próbowałem pozbierać je i posklejać, ale to się nie udawało. Mogłem udawać ile chciałem, ale byłem przegrany. Dopóki nie pojawiłeś się ty. Boże, nikt nie wie jak bardzo cię pragnąłem w chwili, gdy przekroczyłeś próg mojego gabinetu…  
\- … ja wiem! – zawołała, zniekształconym przez łzy głosem, Silver.  
\- … i nikt nie wie, jak bardzo starałem przekonać sam siebie, że nie mogę cię mieć. A teraz stoisz przede mną, oddając mi swoje serce i wiem, że nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie niczego lepszego. Bo to ty sklejasz moje złamane serce i pożyczasz te zniszczone części, których mi brakuje. I wiem już, że nasze serca stanowią idealne połączenie. _Kocham cię, Louis_.   
  
Koniec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To koniec "Coś Pożyczonego". W dalszych rozdziałach znajdziecie dodatki. :)


	8. Coś niebieskiego

Zayn właśnie kończył ozdabianie szprycą jednego z tortów; był zaledwie trzy piętrowy, w jasnych, pastelowych kolorach, przygotowany na osiemnastkę niejakiej Sheli i podobał mu się, choć nie był specjalnie wymagający; kiedy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Odłożył rękaw cukierniczy na bok i sięgnął do kieszeni białego, choć nieco przybrudzonego już fartucha. Jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech, gdy zobaczył imię migoczące na wyświetlaczu.  
\- Cześć przystojniaku – powiedział wesołym głosem, unikając zaciekawionego spojrzenia Perrie.  
Po drugiej stronie usłyszał śmiech i mógł sobie wyobrazić rumieńce zalewające twarz Nialla.  
\- To chyba ja powinienem się tak przywitać – poinformował go Irlandczyk zawstydzonym głosem. – Cześć, Zayn.  
Zayn się rozpłynął, zupełnie jak czekolada roztapiana w garnku na małym ogniu. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Niall wypowiadał jego imię; było w tym coś takiego, czego Malik nie potrafił nazwać czy określić, ale tak po prostu się działo. Przewrócił oczami, widząc natarczywe spojrzenie Edwards, która przerwała wycinanie liter z masy cukrowej tylko po to, by mu się przyglądać.  
\- Coś się stało, Nialler? – spytał Zayn, bo spytać powinien; w końcu poznali się niecałe dwa miesiące temu i raczej nie powinni do siebie wydzwaniać, prawda? Ani pisać smsów każdego ranka, każdego popołudnia i każdego wieczora, a czasem nawet i każdej nocy. Nie, żeby to robili.  
\- Chciałem prosić cię o przysługę… Masz dziś czas?  
\- Dla ciebie zawsze – zaśmiał się Zayn i chwilę później uderzył się dłonią w czoło, uświadamiając sobie, jak dziwnie to zabrzmiało. – W sensie… ekhem… tak, mam.  
Niall roześmiał się ponownie.  
\- Przyjadę po ciebie za dwadzieścia minut.  
Zayn wcale prawie nie wywalił tortu, kiedy zerwał się z krzesła i ruszył biegiem do swojego gabinetu. I wcale nie rozdarł fartucha, gdy zdejmował go przez głowę, by założyć na siebie czyste ubranie. I wcale nie stał przez piętnaście minut przed lustrem, gdzie układał idealnego quiffa. I wcale omal nie umarł na zawał, gdy wyświetlacz jego komórki ponownie się rozświetlił, ukazując nową wiadomość.   
  
( **13:19** )   
**Niall**  
 _Czekam na ciebie.x_  
  
I Zayn wcale nie uśmiechał się jak idiota, kiedy wymykał się cichaczem z cukierni.  
Niall zaparkował swoim białym lexusem naprzeciwko Echo Bakehouse i zatrąbił, gdy tylko zauważył Malika, rozglądającego się dookoła. Zayn zagryzł uśmiech i przebiegł na drugą stronę, nie przejmując się tym, iż niemal wpadł pod samochód.  
\- Cześć – wysapał, gdy tylko wdrapał się na siedzenie obok kierowcy.  
\- Cześć? – powtórzył Niall wyjątkowo wysokim głosem. – Omal nie wpadłeś pod samochód! Mogłeś umrzeć! A ty mi tu wylatujesz z „cześć”?!  
\- Martwisz się o mnie?  
\- Cholera, oczywiście, że tak! – zawołał, rumieniąc się, gdy dotarło do niego, co powiedział.  
Zayn, nie chcąc go dłużej kłopotać, zapiął pas i spojrzał na niego z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Więc, o co chodzi? – spytał, skupiając się na kontrolowaniu swojego głosu, gdy jego wzrok padł na Nialla, ubranego w jasne spodnie i ciemnozieloną, odpiętą kurtkę, ukazującą luźny, biały t-shirt z wyraźnie wyciętym dekoltem.  
\- Coraz bardziej zbliża się ślub Lou – powiedział Niall, włączając się do ruchu.  
\- Ta… – Zayn westchnął, opierając głowę o zagłówek. – Harry robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy.  
\- Może powinniśmy mu powiedzieć?  
\- O tym, że to będzie ślub jego i Louisa? Zwariowałeś?! Ucieknie do Meksyku i zmieni imię na Alejandro!  
Niall wcisnął hamulec, zatrzymując się na czerwonym świetle i obracając się w stronę Zayna z nieco przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- A jeśli ucieknie sprzed ołtarza?  
Zayn parsknął.  
\- Nie, tego akurat nie zrobi. Jego trzeba postawić przed faktem dokonanym.  
\- Mówisz jak Silver – zauważył Niall.  
\- Tak, czasem się zgadzamy.  
Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu i Zayn po prostu obserwował dłonie Nialla zaciśnięte pewnie na kierownicy i jego nieznikający uśmiech, i nogi z łatwością poruszające się na pedałach, i jasne, zmierzwione i nieco wilgotne włosy, i po prostu nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Blondyn musiał wyczuć jego wzrok, bo przekręcił nieznacznie głowę i obdarował go nieco speszonym wzrokiem.  
\- Zastanawiasz się pewnie, po co wyrwałem cię z pracy? – spytał i Zayn pokiwał głową, wdzięczny, że nie musi wymyślać wymówki. – Więc Louis niedługo bierze ten ślub i urządza wieczór kawalerski. Musiałbym mu coś kupić, ale poza tym…  
\- Tak?  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś poszedł tam ze mną.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn nie krył podekscytowania wizją spędzenia całego wieczoru z Niallerem. Pomiając fakt, że będą tam także inni ludzie. Mnóstwo ludzi. I striptizerek. Striptizerek, które będą wiły się wokół Nialla. Striptizerek, które będą przed nim tańczyć w skąpych strojach. Striptizerek, które będą siadać mu na kolanach.  
\- Lub striptizerów – rzuciła Perrie, a Zayn poderwał głowę, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
Wyprostował palce, które nieświadomie zawinął w pięści, wbijając sobie paznokcie w skóre dłoni, oblewając się rumieńcem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystkie te myśli wypowiedział na głos.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Mam na myśli – zaczęła, zlizując czekoladę z palcy – że to wieczór kawalerski Tomlinsona, który jest _gejem_. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby zatrudnili _striptizerów_ , a nie striptizerki.  
Zayn powoli pokiwał głową. To brzmiało całkiem rozsądnie. Dlaczego więc poczuł, jak zalewa go jeszcze większa złość i zazdrość, gdy wyobraził sobie Nialla w otoczeniu kilku umięśnionych, lśniących od oliwki facetów?  
Perri zaśmiała się i wstała, zbierając miski i sztućce, które były brudne, by zanieść je do zmywarki. Zatrzymała się w progu, obrzucając go spojrzeniem.  
\- Chyba już wolałeś striptizerki, huh?  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn wszedł do klubu _Between_ , rozglądając się dookoła. Całkiem głośna muzyka wydobywała się z porozstawianych głośników, na okrągłych stolikach poustawiane były różne przekąski, na czerwonych kanapach siedzieli ludzie, choć większość z nich tańczyła na parkiecie, trzymając butelki z piwem w rękach. Całości dopełniało przyciemnione światło i Zaynowi podobała się panująca tu atmosfera.  
Nie było też tak wielu ludzi, jak się spodziewał. Dostrzegł Liama, siedzącego przy barze i popijającego wodę, a także rozpoznał Dana i Josha, i zaśmiał się, widząc, że na stanowisku DJ stoi Ed. Pomachał w jego stronę, na co rudzielec uśmiechnął się szeroko i wrócił do swoich płyt.  
Zayn z ulgą odnotował, że nie było jeszcze żadnych striptizerów i striptizerek, jednak nie mógł znaleźć nigdzie Nialla i to go nieco zmartwiło. Nie mniej jednak od razu wyłapał zmierzwione włosy Louisa, choć chyba jednak bardziej jego wzrok przyciągnęły obcisłe czerwone spodnie, które miał na sobie i podszedł do niego, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Stary! – zawołał, przekrzykując muzykę. – Ciesz się tymi ostatnimi dniami, bo później Hazza nie da ci spokoju!  
Louis rozpromienił się, a jego oczy zamigotały na wspomnienie o Stylesie i Zayn zastanawiał się, czy tak samo wyglądał, gdy ktoś wymawiał przy nim imię Horana. Mulat wręczył mu pospiesznie torebkę z prezentem – niebieskim krawatem, takim samym, jaki postanowili razem z Niallem kupić Harry’emu – i uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy Louis przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując go ramionami.  
\- Dzięki, Zayn. Za wszystko – powiedział Louis wprost do jego ucha. – Och, i… – dodał, gdy odsunął się. – Zajmij się Niallem, co? – Louis mrugnął znacząco i obrócił się, by dołączyć do Liama przy barze.  
Zayn przez chwilę patrzył na jego plecy, zbyt oszołomiony, by zdobyć się na jakikolwiek ruch. Czy Louis _coś_ sugerował, czy to Zayn doszukiwał się jakichś ukrytych znaczeń? Zmarszczył brwi i przełknął ślinę, ale zdecydował się nie stać jak ten kołek pośród tańczącego tłumu (zwłaszcza, kiedy jakiś nieznajomy facet zaczął dobierać się do jego koszulki) i rozejrzał się, poszukując blond czupryny.  
Znalazł go bardzo szybko; Niall siedział na jednej z kanap, bawiąc się komórką, z butelką piwa ściśniętą między kolanami. Zayn przepchnął się przez tłum i opadł obok niego.  
\- Och, Zayn! – Nieco pochmurna twarz Nialla rozjaśniła się, a oczy mu zabłyszczały. – Właśnie do ciebie pisałem.  
\- Stęskniłeś się? – Zayn zaśmiał się, biorąc jego piwo i pociągając spory łyk.  
Niall wzruszył ramionami, unikając odpowiedzi. Nawet w tym słabym oświetleniu Zayn widział, jak jego policzki nieznacznie się rumienią, a na ten widok jego serce zabiło nieco szybciej. Siedzieli tak, rozmawiając, dopóki nie podszedł do nich jakiś chłopak z brązowymi włosami postawionymi na żel.  
\- Zatańczymy, Niall? – spytał z wyraźnym, australijskim akcentem, zupełnie ignorując Zayna, który zacisnął szczękę ze złości.  
\- Ja… um… – Niall nieporadnie spojrzał na Malika, niepewien co powinien zrobić i Zayn nie wiedział, czy chodziło o to, że nie chciał go zostawiać samego, czy może o to, że nie chciał tańczyć z tym chłopakiem. Zayn miał nadzieję, że chodziło o to i o to.  
\- Przepraszam, _stary_ , ale Niall obiecał ten taniec mi – warknął, wstając i mierząc spojrzeniem mężczyznę, który wzruszył ramionami i uniósł w poddańczym geście ręce, odchodząc.  
\- Dzięki, Zi – westchnął Niall. – Naprawdę nie miałem ochoty na ten taniec.  
\- A co powiesz na ten? – spytał Zayn, łapiąc chłopaka za nadgarstek, by postawić go na nogi jednym, gwałtownym ruchem.  
Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięło się w nim tyle pewności siebie i odwagi, ale przestał się obawiać, gdy niebieskie tęczówki Nialla odnalazły jego oczy, by po chwili zjechać niżej, na jego usta. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.  
\- Z tobą zawsze – szepnął i pozwolił się poprowadzić na środek parkietu, gdzie położył dłonie na biodrach Zayna, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.  
Malik oparł swoje czoło o czoło Nialla, czując na twarzy jego gorący oddech i palący dotyk jego dłoni na swoim ciele. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, wpatrując się w jasne oczy chłopaka.  
\- Nazwałeś mnie Zi – zauważył, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
\- Jeśli ci to nie pasuje, mogę nazywać cię swoim chłopakiem.


	9. Coś starego

Erin lubiła swoją pracę, chociaż kiedyś nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że będzie pracować w czymś takim jak agencja ślubna. Nigdy nie była typem dziewczynki, która bawi się lalkami i co chwilę przebiera się w inne – różowe – sukieneczki. Była raczej typem dziewczynki, która biła się z chłopcami i wspinała się na drzewa lepiej od nich.  
Tak więc nic dziwnego, że Erin nigdy nie myślała, że skończy jako organizator wesel (nie, zdecydowanie _nie była_ asystentką Stylesa. Niedoczekanie!) Kobieta uniosła głowę znad szkicownika, w którym rozplanowywała usadzenie gości na weselu Tomlinsona, kiedy drzwi agencji się otworzyły i stanął w nich Zayn.  
Nie, Zayn się jej nie podobał. A raczej już nie. Ugh, to było takie upokarzające, że robiła do niego maślane oczy, gdy go poznała. Zanim okazało się, że jest gejem.  
\- Zapewne zastanawiasz się, jak to jest, że wszyscy mega przystojni faceci to geje, huh? – zakpił Zayn, podchodząc do niej.  
\- Oczywiście. Sami bogowie seksu, zaczynając od ciebie – powiedziała z sarkazmem, uderzając go w ramię.  
Zayn zdecydowanie lubił wykorzystywać fakt, że kiedyś na niego leciała. A ona po jakimś czasie się przyzwyczaiła i w sumie nawet jej to nie przeszkadzało. Odgryzała się tak dla zasady – ani ona, ani on nie brali swoich sporów na poważnie.  
\- Szefuncio u siebie?  
\- Nie, wyszedł gdzieś. _Z Louisem_ – dodała znacząco.  
Zayn zaśmiał się. Potarł palcami krótki zarost i spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Więc, właściwie przyszedłem do ciebie.  
\- O mój Boże, nie wierzę! – wykrzyknęła kobieta, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. – Zayn Malik przyszedł do mnie! Spotkał mnie taki zaszczyt!  
Oboje roześmiali się i Silver w końcu rzuciła długopis na kartki zeszytu i zamknęła okładkę, po czym wstała i przyrządziła mrożoną kawę, której aromat rozniósł się po agencji. Wskazała głową na jeden z przeszklonych stolików, na którym położyła wysokie szklanki z kostkami lodu, które uderzały dźwięcznie o szklane naczynie i sama usiadła na czerwonej kanapie, na przeciwko Zayna.  
\- Więc, o co chodzi? – spytała, unosząc brwi. – Pomijając Nialla.  
Zayn zakrztusił się kawą; jego oczy wytrzeszczyły się zabawnie i poklepywał się po piersi, pokasłując. Wciągnął łapczywie powietrze i oparł się o siedzenie, wycierając łzy z kącików oczu.  
\- Chcesz mnie zabić, Sil? O co ci, do cholery, chodziło? – warknął, obrzucając ją złym spojrzeniem.  
\- Och, daj spokój, Zayn. – Silver machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – To oczywiste.  
Kiedy Zayn nie odpowiedział, tylko nadal wpatrywał się w nią takim morderczym wzrokiem, Silver westchnęła ciężko i upiła łyk kawy, po czym oblizała wargi i spojrzała na niego spod rzęs.  
\- Jeżeli facet nie leci na taką dziewczynę jak Perrie, to musi z nim być coś nie tak, czyż nie? – spytała, a Zayn powoli skinął głową. – A Niall nie leci na Perrie. A kiedy facet, który nie leci na Perrie, spotyka cholernie seksownego geja, to chyba logiczne, że to właśnie na niego leci, prawda? Więc Niall leci na ciebie, Zayneh, a ty zdecydowanie lecisz na niego. Proste, czyż nie? – Pstryknęła palcem.  
\- Wiesz, że właśnie przyznałaś mi rację co do tego, że każdy seksowny facet jest gejem?  
\- Wiesz, że nie zaprzeczyłeś, że lecisz na Horana?  
\- Cholera.  
Przez chwilę milczeli, obserwując się nawzajem i popijając kawę z wysokich szklanek. W końcu jednak Erin zerknęła na wyświetlacz komórki i odchrząknęła.  
\- Harry niedługo powinien być, więc mów, o co chodzi.  
\- Więc w sumie załatwiłem już z Niallem prezent dla Harry’ego. No wiesz, ten krawat – dodał. – Więc ma już coś niebieskiego. No i pożyczonego. – Obydwoje się roześmiali. – Więc brakuje jeszcze czegoś nowego…  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to nie problem – przerwała mu Silver, spoglądając na swoje zadbane paznokcie i dmuchnęła na nie tak, jak robią to te wszystkie panienki w filmach. – Louis zabrał go na zakupy. Harry nawet nie wie, co się dzieje.  
Zayn pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, ale uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Tak więc pozostało coś starego.  
\- W tym już moja głowa. – Erin roześmiała się i mrugnęła do niego. – A teraz zjeżdżaj, Malik, bo nie chcę się tłumaczyć Harry’emu, dlaczego się z tobą spotkałam.  
Zayn odstawił szklankę na stół i pochylił się nad nim, by pocałować dziewczynę w policzek. Zmierzwił dłonią jej krótkie włosy, na co prychnęła z oburzeniem, odtrącając jego rękę. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, podchodząc do drzwi.  
\- Hej, Zaynie? – zawołała Silver, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Tylko nie pieprz zbyt brutalnie tego słodkiego, irlandzkiego chłopczyka!  
  
-x-  
  
Erin zaparkowała na podjeździe, zaciągnęła ręczny hamulec i wyjęła kluczyki ze stacyjki. Odetchnęła głęboko, spoglądając na wysoki dom z zadbanym ogródkiem; nie była tu od długiego czasu. Naprawdę długiego, a to wszystko przez jej matkę, która nie chciała, by córka tu przyjeżdżała. Jednak Silver kochała swojego dziadka i miała prawo go odwiedzać. Już sięgała do klamki samochodu, kiedy jej telefon rozdzwonił się. Szybko wyjęła go z torebki i zerknęła na wyświetlacz. Ed.  
\- Słucham, rudy aniele? – spytała, przeglądając się w wstecznym lusterku.  
\- Silver, mam pytanie.  
\- Dajesz.  
\- No więc, odnośnie tego ślubu. Co mam w końcu załatwić? DJa czy zespół? – spytał Ed podnieconym głosem.  
\- Hm… – Silver westchnęła, spoglądając na dom. – A co było w tym filmie? W tym, który Harry ogląda na okrągło?  
\- Masz na myśli Love Actually?  
Kobieta mruknęła potakująco, a z drugiej strony zapadła cisza; Ed najwyraźniej się zastanawiał. Po chwili w słuchawce rozległy się szmery.  
\- No, jak była ta scena w kościele, to byli muzycy – powiedział w końcu.  
\- Więc niech będzie zespół. Tylko jakiś dobry, Ed. Liczę na ciebie.  
\- Tak, tak! – powiedział, nieco obruszonym głosem i zakończył połączenie.  
Erin wyszła w końcu z samochodu i zatrzasnęła drzwiczki; w tym też momencie na niewielką werandę wybiegł staruszek, śmiejąc się na głos na widok gościa. Silver uśmiechnęła się czule i lekkim krokiem poszła w jego kierunku, padając w jego ramiona.  
\- Dziadku! – westchnęła, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.  
\- Erin!  
Ściskali się przez chwilę, po czym starszy mężczyzna odsunął ją na odległość ramion i przyjrzał jej się uważnie.  
\- Nic się nie zmieniłaś – powiedział pogodnym głosem. – Masz tak samo krzywą twarz, jak wcześniej.  
\- Marvin! – Rozległ się potępiający głos, w którym słychać było nutkę rozbawienia i z domu wyszedł drugi mężczyzna. – Przestań, wygląda tak samo pięknie, jak zawsze – dodał, obejmując ją.  
\- Cześć, Aaron.  
Aaron był nieznacznie wyższy od dziadka dziewczyny, ale miał tak samo siwe włosy i tyle samo zmarszczek. Jednak kiedy odsunął się od niej i stanął przy mężczyźnie, splatając swoje palce z jego, niebieskie oczy błyszczały młodzieńczą miłością.  
\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego mama nigdy nie pozwoliła utrzymywać mi z wami kontaktu – westchnęła Silver, wchodząc za nimi do domu.  
\- Cóż, chyba nie bardzo podobała jej się myśl, że jej ojciec woli chłopców. – Marvin wzruszył ramionami, zaparzając kawę.  
\- Przecież nie zostawiłeś babci! Ona zmarła! – zawołała dziewczyna, a Aaron, który właśnie kładł na stoliku owsiane ciasteczka, posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech.  
\- To chyba niespecjalnie ją obchodzi, Silver – powiedział cicho.  
\- A powinno! – Silver prychnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi, obrażona niczym małe dziecko. – Miłość to miłość, tak? Ugh! – warknęła, odgryzając kawałek ciastka. – A ja przyszłam do was w sprawie miłości – dodała po chwili.  
Odczekała, aż dziadek i Aaron usiedli na sofie na przeciwko niej, cały czas trzymając się za ręce, a potem opowiedziała im o Harrym – którego poznali – i o Louisie – o którym słyszeli.  
\- Zobaczcie! – zawołała podekscytowana, grzebiąc w torebce.  
Po chwili wyciągnęła dwie koszulki na krótki rękaw i rozłożyła je, ukazując przód, na którym było zdjęcie Harry’ego i Louisa, a pod nim podpis: I Ship Larry.  
\- Słodkie, prawda? – zagruchała.  
\- Urocze! – zawołał Aaron, sięgając ponad stołem i niemal wyrywając jej koszulkę z ręki. – Rozumiem, że mogę sobie ją zostawić, tak? Jejku, zobacz Marvin! Są tacy słodcy!  
Marvin przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się w nadrukowane na materiale zdjęcie.  
\- Myślę, że my bylibyśmy bardziej uroczy – zadecydował w końcu. – Ale mogą zająć drugie miejsce, zaraz po nas – dodał łaskawie.  
Aaron przewrócił oczami, a Silver zaśmiała się pod nosem.  
 - No dobra, dziecino. I co w związku z Larrym? – spytał Aaron.  
\- No więc to oczywiste, że Harry leci na Louisa – powiedziała pewnym głosem. – A Louis w końcu wyznał, że kocha Harry’ego, więc planuję ich ślub. No i przypomniała mi się taka tradycja, wiecie? Z tym, co powinna mieć panna młoda podczas ślubu.  
\- Harry będzie miał już coś pożyczonego – zachichotał Aaron.  
\- Dokładnie – przytaknęła Silver. – I mamy już niebieski krawat i ma nowy garnitur. Więc brakuje nam tylko czegoś starego…  
\- …dlatego przyszłaś do pary starych gejów – dopowiedział Marvin. – A my ci pomożemy. Aaron, a co powiesz na moje spinki?  
\- Nie! Zdecydowanie nie dasz mu spinek w kształcie penisów z napisem _Jestem_ _napalony_!  
\- Boże! – Erin ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Zdecydowanie nie chciałam tego wiedzieć!  
\- Nie o tych mówiłem! – Marvin pokręcił głową i wstał ciężko.  
Podszedł do komody i wysunął jedną z szulfad, przeszukując ją i pomrukując pod nosem. Silver nadal skrywała twarz w dłoniach, czując, że jest cała czerwona i nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu. W końcu Marvin westchnął tryumfalnie i powrócił, ściskając coś w dłoni.  
\- Zobacz – powiedział.  
Erin podniosła głowę, a dziadek powoli wyprostował palce, ukazując dwie srebrne spinki.  
\- Cudowne – westchnęła.  
\- A tamte się zgubiły! – westchnął Marvin, zwracając się do Aarona. – Tamtej nocy, kiedy zerwałeś ze mnie koszulę i opadłeś na kolana, żeby…  
\- ZA DUŻO INFORMACJI!


	10. Coś nowego - wersja 1

        Louis był podekscytowany. Czekał właśnie za Harrym pod jego agencją, by razem pojechać do ulubionego krawca Louisa, który miał zrobić pomiary i przygotować jego weselny garnitur. Oczywiście, znacznie bardziej ekscytowała go myśl, iż spędzi kilka godzin w obecności Harry’ego, niż perspektywa bycia obmacywanym przez starszego pana Pierce’a.  
       Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem i z niecierpliwością zabębnił palcami po kierownicy. Drgnął, zaskoczony, kiedy jego komórka zaczęła wygrywać chwytliwą melodię i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. _Eleanor._ Przewrócił oczami i wyciszył dźwięk, odrzucając telefon na tylne siedzenie. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Jeszcze nigdy nie był na nią tak cholernie zły. Kiedy poznał Eleanor, oczywistym było – zarówno dla niego, jak i dla niej – że miała być tylko przykrywką. Dziewczyną, z którą mógłby się pokazywać publicznie, trzymać za rękę i całować, po to, aby odsunąć wszelkie podejrzenia odnośnie jego orientacji. I Louis się na to zgodził, bo co miał zrobić? I naprawdę niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało – rozumiał to, dlaczego powinien się ukrywać, ale cały ten pomysł ze ślubem, na który wpadła dziewczyna, był nazbyt daleko od tego, na co Louis mógł się zgodzić. Dlatego Louis tak bardzo był na nią zły. Na nią i na zarząd, który postawił go przed faktem dokonanym.  
            „Weźmiesz ślub z Eleanor w połowie grudnia.” To mu właśnie powiedzieli, kiedy zwołali nadzwyczajne spotkanie. I być może Louis naprawdę by to zrobił, gdyby na swojej drodze nie spotkał Harry’ego.  
           Z zamyślenia wyrwało go nagłe pukanie w szybę. Podskoczył i spojrzał w bok, dostrzegając wesołą twarz Harry’ego, wykrzywioną w szerokim uśmiechu ujawniającym dołeczki w policzkach. Odetchnął ciężko, kiedy mężczyzna wślizgnął się na siedzenie pasażera, nadal uśmiechając się głupkowato.  
 - Zamyśliłeś się, Lou – oznajmił, a Louis próbował uspokoić przyspieszające serce, kiedy usłyszał to słodkie zdrobnienie. – Mam nadzieję, że myślałeś o mn… czymś przyjemnym.  
           Louis zaśmiał się, słysząc to przejęzyczenie. Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i wrzucił bieg, powoli ruszając z miejsca.  
 - Tak, Hazz, myślałem o tobie.  
           Widział kątem oka, jak Harry wstrzymuje oddech i rumieni się uroczo, ze zdenerwowania przygryzając wargi.  
 - Pomyślałem, że jeśli za chwilę się nie stawisz, skopię ten twój chudy tyłek.

-x-

            Kiedy przeszli do małego zakładu krawieckiego, Louis widział, jak Harry rozgląda się, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Uważnie oglądał pomalowane na ciemny odcień zielonego ściany, przyglądał się skórzanym obiciom krzeseł oraz fotografiom w sepii, uwieszonym nad biurkiem. Tomlinson pomyślał, że może Harry oczekiwał czegoś innego – może jakiegoś wielkiego, luksusowego sklepu lub rozchwytywanego, ekstrawaganckiego projektanta. Z całą pewnością jednak nie pomyślałby o tym, że Louis skieruje się do starszego, siwowłosego mężczyzny.  
 - Pierce!  
           Louis patrzył, zaskoczony, jak Harry podchodzi do mężczyzny i obejmuje go ciasno. Tuż po tym Pierce odsunął się i położył dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.  
 - Ty zdrajco, nie powiedziałeś mi, gdzie jedziemy – mruknął Harry, ale jego zielone oczy błyszczały wesoło.  
 - A ty nie powiedziałeś mi, że znasz tak niesamowitego krawca – odparł Louis, udając oburzenie. – A co, jeśli przywiózł bym cię do jakiegoś idioty, który nie wie, gdzie wbić igłę?  
 - Byłbyś idiotą, który byłby pokuty od igły. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co Louis przewrócił oczami.

-x-

  - Boże, nie wierzę, że mnie na to namówiłeś! – zawołał Harry, kiedy jechali jedną z mniej ruchliwych londyńskich uliczek.  
           Louis uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Zatrzymał się na światłach i zerknął na niego, przypominając sobie, jak świetnie wyglądał w idealnie skrojonym czarnym garniturze z czerwoną podszewką. Jak biała koszula idealnie opinała mięśnie jego umięśnionego torsu, a ciemne spodnie podkreślały długie nogi. Kiedy Louis zobaczył go takiego – eleganckiego i cholernie seksownego – pragnął jedynie chwycić za ten burgundowy krawat zawiązany wokół jego jasnej szyi i przyciągnąć go do siebie, wyciskając namiętny i pełen pasji pocałunek na tych różanych ustach.  
 - Louis, masz zielone.  
 - Hm? Och, tak – mruknął, wrzucając bieg i włączając migacz.  
 - Powinienem oddać ci kasę, to musiało kosztować fortunę.  
           Louis parsknął śmiechem, przyciszając radio, gdy zaczęła się jedna z piosenek Nicki Minaj.   
  - Daj spokój, Hazz, stać mnie na to – powiedział, mrugając do niego. – Poza tym, naprawdę było warto, bo wyglądałeś w tym garniturze cholernie seksownie.  
           Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać. Tak, jak Harry nie potrafił pozbyć się zaczerwienionych policzków.  Przez chwilę panowała cisza, nieco krępująca i onieśmielająca; Louis uważnie obserwował drogę, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie patrzeć na Harry’ego, który wyłamywał sobie palce, zerkając raz po raz na kierowcę.  
           To było wszystko, czego Louis pragnął; możliwość siedzenia z Harrym w jednym aucie, obserwowania go i wspólnego milczenia. I podobała mu się myśl, iż za kilka miesięcy właśnie to będą mogli robić. Na przekór wszystkim. Zagryzł wargi, przypominając sobie pierwsze prywatne spotkanie z Erin Silver… 

 _Wszedł do Perfect Moments kilka tygodni po pierwszym spotkaniu z Harrym. Nie mógł nic poradzić na zdradzieckie serce, które przyspieszało z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się po pustym holu, zatrzymując wzrok na siedzącej za białym kontuarem kobiecie – Erin, jeśli dobrze zapamiętał. Odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę.  
_ _\- Och, pan Tomlinson – powiedziała spokojnym głosem, unosząc brwi. – W czym mogę pomóc?  
_ _\- Zastałem Harry’ego?  
_ _Kobieta się uśmiechnęła. Jej oczy nieznacznie się zmarszczyły, gdy wygięła usta w szerokim, radosnym uśmiechu, który nieefektywnie próbowała zamaskować.  
_ _\- Przykro mi, nie trafiłeś na niego. Nie byliście umówieni, prawda?  
_ _Louis pokręcił głową, wzdychając ciężko.  
_ _\- Tak myślałam. – Erin pokiwała głową i wyszła zza lady, prowadząc go w stronę czerwonej kanapy. – Gdybyście byli, z całą pewnością od kilku godzin biegałby rozentuzjazmowany – dodała, chichocząc cicho.  
_ _\- C-co masz na myśli? – Louis przeklął się za to, że zaczął się jąkać, ale dziewczyna jedynie spojrzała na niego pobłażliwie.  
_ _\- Och, daj spokój – powiedziała, machając ręką.  
_ _Zachowywała się tak, jakby znali się już kilka lat i byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, co Louisowi niespecjalnie przeszkadzało. Jeśli w jego obecności nie piszczało się i nie płakało (co robiły fanki), ani nie zmuszano go do niczego, czego nie chciał robić (jak robił zarząd), ani nie wymuszało się na nim namiętnych pocałunków (jak przy Eleanor) – był w stanie to przeżyć.  
_ _\- Harry jest bardzo podekscytowany możliwością zorganizowania twojego ślubu – oznajmiła.  
_ _Przez twarz Louisa przebiegł grymas. Nie, żeby liczył na_ cokolwiek _, jednak… No dobra, może jednak na coś liczył.  
_ _\- A tak przynajmniej by ci powiedział – dodała Erin, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Ja jednak wiem, że chodzi o to, że cię poznał. Jest tobą zupełnie zauroczony.  
_ _Louis spojrzał na nią, unosząc brwi, zaskoczony. Erin uśmiechała się łagodnie i wyglądała naprawdę wiarygodnie i nie przejęła się zupełnie faktem, iż właśnie wyznała mu, że jej szef jest nim zauroczony.  
_ _\- O czym ty… Ja nie… On… – Louis ponownie przeklął się za to, że się jąka.  
_ _\- Och, daj spokój, Tomlinson. Oboje wiemy, że jesteś gejem – powiedziała spokojnie, przewracając oczami. – Ja wiem, że Harry jest gejem. Widziałam, jak na niego patrzyłeś, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliście i Bóg mi świadkiem, że już wtedy Harry się na ciebie napalił. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem. – Moim skromnym zdaniem jesteście wręcz dla siebie stworzeni, więc czemu by tego nie pociągnąć? Na przekór wszystkim?_

   
 - Louis, gdzie my jedziemy? – spytał Harry, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
 - Jestem głodny – oznajmił mężczyzna, spuszczając dłoń z kierownicy, by wrzucić trzeci bieg. Jego dłoń przez krótką chwilę musnęła udo Harry’ego, który zadrżał pod tym dotykiem. – Więc jedziemy na kolację.  
 - Lou, zatrzymaj się pod agencją. Muszę wziąć portfel – zażądał Harry.  
           Mężczyzna roześmiał się, zupełnie ignorując nawoływania młodszego przez całą drogę. Skręcił gwałtownie w lewo i wjechał na niemalże pusty parking przy Rosso, zajmując jedno z miejsc parkingowych i gasząc silnik.  
 - Daj spokój, Hazz – rzucił Louis, przerywając Harry’emu. – Jestem diabelnie głodny i nie mam czasu jechać na drugi koniec Londynu po twój portfel – powiedział, uśmiechając się uroczo. – Więc nie marudź, tylko chodź. I tak będziesz tańszą randką, niż Eleanor.  
           Louis od razu chciał się kopnąć za użycie słowa „randka”. Jasne, cholernie chciał, żeby to była randka, ale… Zamknął samochód i poczekał, aż Harry do niego dołączy, zanim otworzył przed nim drzwi i razem weszli do środka.  
           Restauracja była niemal pusta; jedynie trzy stoliki były zajęte, na co Louis od razu uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Oznaczało to spokojną, normalną kolację. _Nie_ randkę. Przed nimi po chwili pojawiła się starsza kobieta w białej koszuli i czarnych spodniach, przyciskająca do piersi dwie karty z menu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła im głową.  
 - Proszę tędy – powiedziała, odwracając się na pięcie.  
           Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wydawał się być nieco spięty. Jego ręka niemalże automatycznie wysunęła się, by spleść ich palce; dopiero kiedy dotknął miękkiej skóry dużej dłoni Harry’ego, Louis otworzył szeroko oczy, wystraszony tym, co właśnie się stało, ale Styles uścisnął nieznacznie jego palce, jakby z ulgą i wdzięcznością.  
           Ruszyli za kelnerką, która przystanęła przy jednym ze stolików, odgrodzonych od reszty drewnianym parawanem z motywem kwiatu wiśni. Kiedy zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko siebie, kobieta podała im karty i odeszła, zapowiadając, że wróci za kilka minut, by przyjąć zamówienie. Harry w milczeniu wertował menu, a Louis przyglądał mu się z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, z satysfakcją zauważając rumieńce na jego twarzy.  
 - Przestań się tak patrzyć – mruknął Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od menu.  
 - Wcale się nie patrzę!  
 - Wcale!  
 - Hej, kupiłem ci garnitur i zabrałem na kolację! Mogę chyba trochę sobie popatrzeć, prawda?  
           Harry uniósł głowę, mrużąc zabawnie oczy.  
 - Czyli myślisz, że tym samym kupiłeś mnie?  
 - Och, nie! – Louis uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. – Do mnie będziesz należał dopiero po deserze. Mają tu naprawdę pyszny torcik bezowy.  
 - Myślisz, że to wystarczy? – spytał Harry, zagryzając wargę i unosząc brew do góry.  
 - Jeśli nie, to mam jeszcze kilka miesięcy do ślubu, by znaleźć coś, co wystarczy.  
            _Nie. To wcale nie była randka._


	11. Coś nowego - wersja 2

**_3 lata później_**  

            Harry stał przy kuchence, doprawiając jajecznicę, kiedy poczuł, jak silne ręce obejmują go w pasie. Louis oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu, wciągając przyjemny zapach i ziewając głośno, przez co podrapał go zarostem w policzek.  
 - Dzień dobry, kochanie – powiedział zaspanym głosem, ospale obdarzając szyję swojego męża pocałunkami.  
           Harry mruknął w odpowiedzi, zmniejszając gaz pod patelnią i obracając się przodem do Louisa, zakładając ręce na jego szyję. Louis dopiero zwlókł się z łóżka i wyglądał tak, jak wyglądał każdego innego poranka; miał na sobie jedynie bokserki, a jego włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, a niebieskie oczy były małe i jeszcze nieco zmęczone, ale uśmiechał się pogodnie, trzymając dłonie na biodrach Harry’ego.  
 - Cieszę się, że mogę mieć cię w domu – wyznał Harry tuż po tym, jak pochylił się, skradając czuły pocałunek z ust Louisa.  
 - Cieszę się, że mogę mieć ciebie – odpowiedział Louis, przez chwilę zanurzając nos w zagłębieniu na szyi Harry’ego, zanim odsunął się i zajął miejsce przy kuchennym stole.  
 - Przyznaj się, że chodzi ci o moją popisową jajecznicę! – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, mieszając jajka drewnianą łyżką.  
 - Wiesz, w trasie raczej żywię się płatkami…  
 - …jeśli Niall ich nie zje – dopowiedział Harry.  
 - Dokładnie.  
           Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie, kiedy Harry odwrócił się, by nałożyć na ich talerze jajecznicę. Przyniósł także dwie szklanki soku pomarańczowego i talerz z tostami zanim usiadł.  
 - Lubię to… – mruknął Louis między kolejnymi kęsami.  
 - Co takiego?  
 - To. Poranki w twoim towarzystwie.  
           Harry nawet nie próbował ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu, który wkradł się na jego twarz. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie (co właściwie robili przez całe śniadanie) i Harry w końcu się odezwał:  
 - Robimy to od trzech lat – przypomniał mu, pochylając się nad stołem, by potargać jego zmierzwione włosy. – Kiedy tylko jesteś w domu albo kiedy odwiedzam cię w trasie.  
           Louis pokręcił głową, wydymając usta.  
 - To jest takie wyjątkowe, Harry… – szepnął, jakby bał się, że zrujnuje tę chwilę. Wyciągnął rękę, przykrywając własną dłonią dłoń Harry’ego, który czule uśmiechnął się na ten gest. – Uwielbiam budzić się w naszym wspólnym łóżku i czuć twoje ciepło, i twój zapach. Uwielbiam budzić się z myślą, że kiedy wstanę, to zastanę cię w kuchni i będę mógł bez ograniczeń podziwiać twoje ciało, i będę mógł zjeść śniadanie patrząc ci w oczy i trzymając za rękę, tak, jak teraz.  
 - Jesteś takim cholernym romantykiem, Louis – odpowiedział Harry, splatając ich palce ze sobą.

-x-  
  
 - Harry, wychodzę! – zawołała Erin.  
           Harry został sam w agencji. Na ekranie jego komputera przesuwały się obrazy z propozycjami wystroju sali, a on sam siedział przy biurku, sprawdzając dokumenty i co chwilę wykonując jakieś telefony. Był w trakcie organizacji wesela Jennifer Aniston; od pierwszego dnia pokochał tę kobietę. Była zdecydowana, wiedziała czego chciała i była jedną z tych osób, które preferowały klimatyczne, małe uroczystości.  
           Uniósł do ust kubek, stojący przy jego lewej ręce i skrzywił się, gdy okazało się, że nie ma już więcej herbaty. Nie podobała mu się perspektywa ponownego udania do małego pokoju socjalnego, gdzie mieścił się czajnik i kilka rodzajów herbat, więc jedynie odłożył kubek na bok i westchnął przeciągle.  
           Właśnie wybierał numer do Zayna, by umówić się z nim na jutro w sprawie tortu, kiedy nagle usłyszał, jak drzwi wejściowe agencji się otwierają. Było już późno i przez chwilę pomyślał, że może Silver czegoś zapomniała, ale nie usłyszał typowego stukotu obcasów. Oblizał nerwowo wargi, czując, jak serce przyspiesza niebezpiecznie. W roztargnieniu chwycił jedną z drewnianych rzeźb, którą przywiozła mu Perrie z jednej ze swoich podróży i powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi gabinetu. Cicho stawiał kroki, oddychając płytko i czuł, jak ręce pocą mu się na trzymanym przedmiocie. Wyjrzał przez szparę w drzwiach, ale wydawało się, że hol agencji jest pusty. Potem w szparze pojawiło się oko Louisa.  
 - CHOLERA! – zawołał Harry, wypuszczając z rąk rzeźbę i szarpiąc klamkę drzwi.  
 - Boże, Harry! – Louis jęknął, chwytając się za serce.  
           Harry wycofał się i opadł na krzesło, oddychając ciężko, podczas gdy Louis oparł się o futrynę drzwi, przymykając oczy. Przez chwilę milczeli, uspokajając kołatające serca, zanim któryś z nich nie zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Wyszedłeś na… haha… na mnie… haha…. z rzeźbą?! – Louis zachichotał, trzymając się za brzuch.  
 - Boże… Haha! Nie, haha! To… – Harry nie potrafił dokończyć zdania, więc po prostu otarł łzę spływającą z kącika jego oka i wziął kilka wdechów. – Wystraszyłeś mnie na śmierć, Louis.  
 - Zatem jesteś całkiem seksownym truposzem. – Louis wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Ale wiesz, mógłbyś zamykać agencję, kiedy jesteś sam. Myślę, że drewniana rzeźba niewiele by ci pomogła.  
           Harry przewrócił oczami i wytknął dziecinnie język.  
 - Co ty tutaj tak właściwie robisz?  
 - Wiesz, chciałem zorganizować sobie kolejny ślub. – Louis pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. – Przyjechałem po ciebie, Hazz.  
 - Och, poczekaj, tylko zadzwonię do Zayna, bo…  
 - Nie rób tego, poważnie.  
           Harry uniósł pytająco brwi.  
 - Niall jest w domu.  
           Brwi Harry’ego powędrowały jeszcze wyżej.  
 - Wiesz, raczej nie siedzą i nie oglądają bajek.  
 - Hm?  
 - Boże, Harry, jaki ty czasami jesteś niewinny! Pieprzą się jak dwa króliki!  
           Policzki Harry’ego zaczerwieniły się i zachichotał, mierzwiąc sobie włosy w niezręcznym geście.  
 - A ty skąd to wiesz, huh? – zapytał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.  
 - Zadzwoniłem do nich, kiedy byli w trakcie. – Louis zaśmiał się. – Nawet rozmawiając ze mną nie przerwali, rozumiesz? Słyszałem ciągłe jęki Zayna i, wierz mi, nie jest to coś, czego chcesz słuchać.  
 - W porządku takim razie – powiedział Harry, wstając ze swojego miejsca i wyłączając laptopa oraz gasząc światło. - Zresztą i tak jesteś jedyną osobą, której jęków chcę słuchać.  
           Podszedł do Louisa, chwytając go za rękę i składając szybki pocałunek na jego policzku.

-x-  
  
 - Czemu jesteśmy na plaży, Louis? – zapytał Harry, rozglądając się.  
           Od kiedy wyjechali z Perfect Moments, Louis uparcie odmawiał odpowiedzi, kiedy Harry zorientował się, że ominęli ich dom i jechali dalej. I choć Harry naciskał, prosił i groził, Louis był nie do zdarcia.  
           Plaża była pusta – w czym nie było nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że zbliżała się północ. Ciemne, atramentowe niebo upstrzone było gwiazdami, a księżyc w pełni świecił jasno, odbijając się  w pomarszczonej tafli morza Północnego. Harry patrzył, jak Louis wyjmuje z bagażnika koc w kratę i wiklinowy koszyk, a potem zamyka samochód i podchodzi do niego, chwytając jego dłoń.  
 - Chodźmy – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
           Szli przez jakiś czas, zdejmując po drodze buty i skarpetki, ciesząc się piaszczystym piaskiem, wciąż nieco ciepłym, który przesuwał się pod ich stopami. W pewnym momencie Louis zatrzymał się, rozkładając koc i gestem zaprosił Harry’ego, by usiadł koło niego. Sam uniósł wieko koszyka, wyjmując ze środka kilkanaście małych świeczek, które rozłożył wokół nich, zapalając je, a potem sięgnął po dwa kieliszki i wypełnił je białym winem.  
 - Co to za okazja, co? – Harry uśmiechnął się, przyjmując od niego kieliszek.  
 - No wiesz? – Louis spojrzał na niego, oburzony. – To nasza rocznica!  
 - Rocznica? Louis, jest lipiec, a ślub braliśmy w grudniu.  
           Louis przewrócił oczami i upił łyk alkoholu, przez chwilę w milczeniu rozkoszując się jego słodkim, wyraźnie cytrusowym i gruszkowym smakiem.  
 - Pomyśl, Harry… Co się stało w lipcu?  
           Harry zmarszczył brwi, zaintrygowany. Pokręcił delikatnie kieliszkiem, obserwując, jak napój uderza w szklane ścianki i rozpływa się. Zagryzł wargę i przekrzywił głowę, a jego zielone oczy zabłyszczały.  
 - Spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz.  
           Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się cwaniacko znad kieliszka.  
 - Dokładnie.  
 - Jesteś uroczy, Lou. Co masz jeszcze w tym koszyku?  
 - Cóż… znajdą się truskawki… znajdzie się czekolada… Ale tak właściwie to jest coś, co chciałbym zrobić.  
 - Co takiego? – spytał Harry, wypijając ostatnie krople wina i odkładając kieliszek na bok.  
 - Coś, co chciałem zrobić już pierwszego dnia, gdy cię zobaczyłem – powiedział Louis, także odkładając na bok kieliszek. – Coś, co… według Silver… też chciałeś zrobić…  
           Harry nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Możliwe, że nawet nie chciał, bo w jego oczach błysnęła iskierka zrozumienia, kiedy Louis przybliżył się i przycisnął swoje usta do jego warg. Były miękkie i delikatne, i smakowały winem, kiedy Louis je polizał, prosząc Harry’ego, by je uchylił. Louis naparł mocniej na jego ciało, zmuszając Harry’ego do położenia się na kocu. Zanurzył palce w jego lokach, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tuż przy skórze głowy; ich języki poruszały się leniwie, oplatając się nawzajem i pieszcząc, a ich wargi muskały się ostrożnie i delikatnie, w pełnym czułości pocałunku.  
           Biodra Louisa poruszyły się, gdy Harry położył na nich dłonie. Przesunęły się nieznacznie, wytwarzając tarcie między ich kroczami, na co obaj jęknęli przeciągle prosto w swoje usta. Louis odsunął się jako pierwszy, łapczywie chwytając powietrze i przyglądając się strużce śliny, która łączyła ich wargi. Przez chwilę obserwował zarumienioną twarz Harry’ego i jego przymknięte z przyjemności powieki, zanim ponownie się pochylił, skradając kolejny pocałunek.  
           Nie trwało długo, nim pozbyli się swoich ubrań. Ich ciała były gorące, oblane potem i lepkie; mięśnie ukryte pod sprężystą skórą napinały się i rozluźniały w delikatnych i pełnych czułości ruchach. Kochali się niespiesznie, cały czas patrząc w swoje oczy. Louis uśmiechał się, gdy Harry wyginał się pod nim w łuk, przyciskając się do niego bardziej i mocniej, z jego imieniem na ustach.  
           I kiedy płomienie świec zgasły, oni nadal kochali się przy blasku księżyca, zachłystując się swoją wzajemną obecnością, każdego kolejnego dnia odnajdując w sobie coś nowego do kochania.


End file.
